


Secrets

by HoneyJackal



Category: South Park
Genre: College AU, Multi, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyJackal/pseuds/HoneyJackal
Summary: I've been making Urban Fantasy headcanons on tumblr with my co author Mineyjan, so here's our story to go with it! This is a slice of life kind of story, so nothing super crazy will happen.Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, and Stan Marsh are all in College sharing one of the larger dorm rooms; the new girl in class caught Kenny's eye a while ago, Kyle and Stan have to deal with someone spying on them, and Craig hatches a plan so that everyone can be themselves in private.





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Characters mentioned in this chapter: 
> 
> Kyle- Elf  
> Stan- Centaur  
> Kenny- Huldrekall  
> Tweek- Merman

"GUYS-!" Kenny burst into the dorm. "GUYS, you'll never believe what happened today-" He sighed and leaned on the wall.

Stan didn't look up from his game. Kyle glanced up from his phone, looking over at Kenny. "You got Hepatitis C?" he guessed before glancing back at his phone as Kenny continued.

"I met an Irish girl in my botany lab today. She has the accent and the best boobs I've ever seen!"

"Better than Hawaii?" Stan raised a brow.

"Oh, gotta be double those," He sighed happily, "She's my partner in this upcoming unit." He smirked, "I bet I could even get a date and hit first base in one hour." He tossed his backpack onto the accent chair and let his tail free.

"Cool, so you're going to try to woo the international student? Tired of American girls?" He was only half teasing as he finally closed his phone, turning fully to look at Kenny.

" That's not it at all, this girl is just...every single check on my type list, that's all. Cute accent, great boobs, green eyes and she's shorter than me." He huffed, "Plus, I've sat by her all of ten minutes and her energy is through the roof. She's got one of those crystal necklaces with the triple goddess thing, she could be magic like us! I just...I need to get to know her before I get too carried away." 

"Wait, seriously, dude?" He turned to look over the back of the couch. "Do you have any idea what could happen if she finds out what we are?"

"How the hell do you think you're going to woo a girl when you can't even take your pants off without showing tail? Literally?" He huffed and shook his head, glancing at Stan once before looking back at Kenny. "This is a terrible idea, dude. If she finds out, we'll all have to leave school. Maybe Craig, Tweek, and Clyde too."

He huffed, " She doesn't have to know, and we can cross that bridge when we get to it-"

" Why are you so into human girls Kenny? Find yourself a mermaid or a nymph, like, something that won't get us all killed." Stan sighed, " You can't even be sure she's a witch and not just a hipster."

" No for real! I saw her aura guys, she's not completely human...not with that kind of energy."

Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking back at his phone. "Dude, she's probably just some wiccan goth chick who doesn't know shit," he muttered, scrolling through Facebook and ignoring Kenny's passionate plea. "Kenny, if you tell her shit, I'm going to get you in so much damn trouble. Look dude, I don't believe it. I don't buy that some random girl in your class has some magical aura. If you want to go poking around humans, fine, but don't fucking drag magic into it unless she does first, got it? I don't want to go tracking you down again to figure out where you're reborn..."

" Fine, I'll prove it to you," Kenny smirked, " Like I said, gimme an hour, I'll have a date with her and I'll pretend to be wiccan or something and see if she will spill." He crossed his arms, " and I can hide my tail whenever I want, I just- choose not to." Kyle struck a nerve, as a Huldrekarl his tail and back were very sensitive subjects and were almost always enough prompting for him to convince one of his rats to chew through his xbox cable. 

Kyle sighed and looked back at Kenny, raising a brow. "Just don't expose yourself prematurely dude, that's all," he said simply before his brow furrowed. "Who said anything about your tail? Of course you can, that's not what I meant."

"You totally mentioned his tail..." the darker haired boy started. 

" Who's side are you on, Stan?!" Kyle poked him hard.

He just laughed then smirked, " I'm rootin for ya dude, if you can find a human that can do real magic and not that charm bullshit I will let you paint me up like a war pony."

Kenny seemed to cheer up at that and huffed, " Just wait Stan of Many Moons. It will happen." He double checked his phone to make sure he had her email / facebook information.

_Hey Lily, did you want me to start looking up the kinds of succulents we're studying or did you have any in mind off the bat?_

Start a dialog, that was perfect. He sat beside Kyle then tilted his head, " So love birds what are we watching?"

_Oh, I had a few in mind, I hope you don't mind? I can e-mail you the information and maybe we can meet up and work on it? I'm really excited for this project, I'd love to hear your ideas!_

Kyle glanced back at the TV. "It's some show about how people get into crazy situations they shouldn't have lived from. It's called 'I shouldn't be alive' or something like that. Some of it is kind of interesting?"

 _Yea totally! Here I'll send you a few pictures of the ones I like and know I can get my hands on._ Kenny glanced up to stare at the TV then snicker, " You mean like that time we went Ziplining? Or like for real?"

" God dammit Kenny," Stan and Kyle groaned in unison before Stan continued, "I'm just now forgetting about that shitty trip and you bring it up again." He huffed, " No these are like avalanches and shit." He gestured to the show. " Bear attacks you know."

"Yeah, no, that sums it up. It was just background noise or whatever though, if you've got a better idea, go for it." Kyle held out the remote for Kenny. "This is a boring one anyway, the guy just ended up wandering a forest for hours. Nothing even happened to him..."

" Everything I've already experienced and didn't survive, got it." He teased, taking the remote for a moment then going through the greenhouse list. _Aloe, Agave, Graptopetalum (aka Murasaki It's like a purple/pink echeveria), Echeveria (of ALL THE COLORS), Prickly Pear (mini so no actual fruits just flowers)_

 

_I would LOVE to work with the Aloe or the Murasaki. I think they're the most familiar, so we could get the most shock value out of them, you know what I mean? :) Some really great ideas!_

"Pff lame." Kenny smirked, taking the remote. "It's Animonday on Syfy..."

" No." Stan vetoed. " Not in the mood."

"I second that veto, find something else," Kyle chimed.

" Fine-" Kenny sighed and switched it to NASCAR, more background noise that he would actually pay attention to. Stan and Kyle didn't seem to mind anyway.

_I think we should get both! I'll grab an orange echeveria clipping to pull the whole thing together, and we can put it in one of those glass hanging bowls, we are supposed to grow these from clippings right? I could get some moonglow too. They grow in little towers._

" So are you guys doing the clipping experiment now?" Stan leaned forward to look at Kenny.

" Yea we're working with succulents, which is so easy children could do it." He smirked, " We're gonna grow four and put them in little hanging bowls. Just to be special." He snickered, " I gotta get an A in this class if I want to continue the botany slash horticulture major."

" I feel like you're cheating going into that." Stan snickered.

"Definitely cheating," Kyle mused, glancing over at Kenny, "I mean... you could just snap your fingers and make those clippings grow. Why are you even stressed about this? Whether this magical, boobed girl is magic or not, you could get away with little growth spurts like that." Kenny's phone vibrated in his pocket again. 

_That sounds perfect! It will be so cute, I can't wait to arrange it. Do you have time this afternoon? Want to meet down at the greenhouse to get the clippings? There was a moment before Lily texted again. Sorry, just super excited. Tomorrow works too!_

Kenny huffed, " I'm not going to use magic to grow succulents, that's just rude." He snickered, " It's too easy!" He sighed softly then glanced at his phone and immediately jetted to his feet. " BOOM date right now gotta run."

_No no today works! I'd love to, meet me in the quad by the big maple? We can walk to the greenhouse together._

Stan blinked, " Wait already? Hey doing a project together doesn't count!"

"What? No way..." When Stan called Kenny out, he shook his head. "Oh hell no dude, this doesn't count! It's a project, she has to work with you," he declared. 

" Fuck you guys it totally counts." He dug his wallet out of his bag, " Especially if I offer to get her a coffee on the way back. Deuces." He disappeared into the hallway.

Kyle sighed and glanced at Stan. "Should we be worried?..."

"I don't know..." Stan sighed, "Just hopefully this doesn't end like Tammy and he has to die of Syphilis again..." 

"Oh god dammit Stan, why did you have to bring that one up?" Kyle sighed and put his head in one hand. "I just really hope Kenny's careful..."

 

 

Kenny reached the maple first, playing a game of bejeweled on his phone as he waited.

Sure enough, about five minutes after Kenny arrived, Lily walked up. She was wearing a cropped green coat, her long, curly red hair tied back as much as it could be. "Hi Kenny! Ready to go to the greenhouse?" she chimed with a small smile, "I can't wait to get started, my whole dorm is filled with succulents!"

Kenny beamed, " Hey no way! I'm a fern and herb kind of guy myself." He stood up straight and led the way. His student job was in the greenhouse after all. Now that he didn't mind using a little magic on, some of the students were so mean to their school's plants. "I've got a mint plant ready to flower actually, pretty excited about it, she's got little purple leaves growing around the crown and I can see the buds." He beamed. "I sometimes use the tiny leaves as treats for my rats. They like cilantro and basil too." He dug around in his phone memory to show Lily his rats. 

Lily smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I love having plants all around! I have as much as I can, but I'm hoping to expand my collection if this works. With any luck, we'll have enough clippings and growth to really impress the Professor." She played a bit nervously with a strand of hair that escaped her ponytail before Kenny mentioned his mint and rats. "Aw, that sounds beautiful. I love mint plants," she said with a small laugh, her eyes lighting up. "You have pictures of your rats, right?" He nodded. 

" The black one is Coal and the white one with grey spots is Smoke." He beamed, "I've had them for a long time."

When he showed her his phone, she beamed, covering her mouth for just a moment. "They're so cute! Are they here on campus with you?"

He nodded, "My little sister has my other two, Ginger and Molly. So she can play with them and think of me. She's going to be a vet, so she went to study in Manhattan, Kansas, which is six hours away." He shrugged, but it was seconds away with his magic. "Smoke and Coal are brothers and Ginger and Molly are girlfriends." He smirked, "Sometimes smoke will come to class with me in my pocket but Coal doesn't sit still so he'll stay in the cage and my roomie Stan plays with him."

"Oh wow, that's so cute," she said with a soft smile, "I love animals. I'd love to meet Smoke the next time you bring him to class! I promise I can keep a secret," she teased softly.

Kenny just smiled and put his phone away, "Do you have any pets?"

She smiled and pulled out her phone. "I have a pet raven at home in Ireland. He's living with my mum right now since I couldn't easily bring him with me," she explained, pulling out her phone to show pictures of a beautiful, black bird. "It's strange living without him. He was my alarm clock for the longest time!"

"Aw that sucks." He beamed, "He's beautiful though, what's his name?" Though that meant she wasn't going to be staying in the US very long. Part of him was INCREDIBLY disappointed, but he was at least going to date her while she was here.

"Bartholomew, though we mostly call him Bart unless he's being rude... which is often, actually," Lily replied with a small laugh, "He likes to swear. I blame my dad for that one."

"Bart, that's cute." Kenny beamed.

They talked all the way to the greenhouse where Kenny gave a wave to the professor in charge. "Hey Beeks! We're here for some clippings~" He beamed as the older woman simply nodded.

"Help yourself McCormick," She smiled softly, "You are lucky to have Kenneth as your partner young lady, he has such a way with plants...even the difficult ones."

"Just a green thumb I guess." He smirked.

Lily couldn't help but smile. She loved being surrounded by plants and plant life. "I'm becoming more and more aware of that, ma'am, thank you," she said with a soft laugh, "I'm lucky to have found someone as crazy about plants as I am for this project. It's going to be so much fun!"

"I think so," he agreed, gently picking their clippings. The Aloe would be the hardest, the echeveria the easiest. He picked out an orange echeveria and held it up for Lily, "Whaddya think? I can babysit this little guy, the moonglow and the aloe, you got the agave and the Murasaki?" 

Lily beamed at the little plant and nodded. "It's so cute! And that sounds perfect, but are you sure you don't mind taking care of three while I only take two? I don't want you to feel this is unfair or anything," she offered with a small smile, nefore teasing, "Maybe we should share the aloe on weekends?"

"Pfff they're plants not children, I got this," Kenny beamed, "My whole student job is this greenhouse one extra plant isn't going to kill me." He put their clippings in a bag then handed her bag over. "There." He nodded, "Thanks Beeks!" He waved to the professor and trotted out with Lily.

"Maybe to you they're not," she teased before taking the bag with a small smile. She already had a place in her room where she was going to put these two to make sure they grew well.

"So, now that our work has begun do you want to grab some coffee? Maybe I can sketch out what I'm thinking?"

She smiled a bit and nodded. "Sure, that sounds nice. I'd love to see what your vision is. You already seem to have this whole project locked down."

Kenny beamed and led the way again. "Hey so...if you don't mind me asking...I noticed you have the triple goddess symbol on your necklace? Is the stone moonstone?" He smiled, "Are you wiccan?" Kenny coughed, "Sorry if that's too personal a question...I just couldn't help but notice the stone at first."

Lily paused at all the questions, a bit taken aback before she laughed and smiled a bit. "Wow, that's really observant of you! You're the first one to ever guess that correctly, you know that?" She tucked another stray strand of hair back into her ponytail with a smile. "I am Wiccan. Now go on, start with all the witch jokes. I assure you I've heard them all before!"

He laughed too and shook his head, "Nah I believe you, I don't align with any practice but I know there's magic in this world..." He let his eyes change, from a normal blue-grey to the brightest teal she had ever seen. He smirked, "Trust me, there's nothing you could tell me that would surprise me now. I think it's cool, and moonstones are a stone with high feminine energy. I wear one every now and again when I feel particularly drawn to that end of the spectrum." He put his arms behind his head. "I'm proud of my fluidity, and the craft helped me accept it." He was talking out his ass, kind of. He didn't wear a moonstone to feel like a girl he just shifted shape. 

Lily glanced at him, suddenly wondering if she had just ignored how bright his blue eyes were or if they were always such an impressive teal color. She tilted her head with a small smile as she looked away. It was cute that he was trying to impress her, or at least she felt like he was trying to. "That's great, Kenny. It's nice to be among a fellow believer," she mused with a soft chuckle. She smiled over at him as he discussed his fluidity. "That's awesome Kenny, really," she said with a small smile, "Um, you'll let me know if I use the wrong pronouns or something, right?"

"I don't care," He laughed, "I'm just Kenny, pronouns don't matter." At least not for him. He sighed, "Got that off my mind..." He put his hands back in his pockets. "So...are there any energies or deities you find yourself talking to most often?" 

 "Well, how much do you know about the craft. That's a good place to start, right?" she asked with a soft smile, "You seem to know about the triple goddess which is great! She's the source of most of our worship. Growing up in Ireland though, I focused more on the Fae, the animals and the plant life. It's hard not to when your home is sandwiched between dairy farms."

Kenny lit up, "I know what you mean, growing up in South Park was the same way, just a little town surrounded by cows." He tilted his head, "I always felt a connection to the Gaelic Fae and Norse forest folk. There's so many similarities between them." Which was mostly true for Kenny. His father was a Scottish variety of Huldrefolk and his mother was Irish-Norwegian, but both of them had been captured and turned into laborers for the British by the time they got to America.

Had it not been for Kyle's family he probably would have been born a slave of some kind.

"My dad had our roots traced a long time ago." He held the door to the campus coffee shop open for her. "I like reading about the Norwegian stuff to be honest."

"Oh I always went looking for fae when I was just a wee little thing. You're not pulling my leg, right? You actually believe in them?" she asked, her whole being seeming to light up at his confirmation. "Oh, I still haven't seen a fae in person, but I did my best to maintain their homes. It was a small project of mine. I just hope they're not too upset that I left."

The more they talked the more his heart ached at the thought of her going home. He was falling hard as usual, curse his little green heart. Kenny almost felt dirty not telling her what he was right then and there. She lived in Ireland and had never seen a fae before. "They're real." He reassured her, "I've seen them." He of course wasn't going to out anyone, but he wanted to reassure her.

She giggled a bit, shaking her head as she walked into the coffee shop. "My, to any other person, I'm sure I'd sound insane... the norwegian fae are fun, but I'm sure you understand why I'm fond of Irish tales."

"Yea, the Irish ones aren't nearly as terrifying." He grinned. 

"Wow, you must be the luckiest man on Earth to have seen one and lived to tell about it," she mused with a soft smile before they came up to the counter.

Kenny beamed as he noticed the Barista. Wild blond hair, dark blue-green eyes, a little shiver or tic every once in a while, definitely not as often as when they were kids though. "Hey Tweek, my usual and whatever the lady wants. You're working late tonight."

"Y-yea Craig's at a study group and I can't stand my room mate, so I picked up a shift," He wrote Kenny's name on his cup then glanced at Lily. "I'm Tweek by the way, if you're hanging out with Kenny you'll see a lot of me." 

"Um, let's see... just an espresso, I think," she mused before smiling at him. "The name is Lily. Thank you!" She was soon looking back at Kenny, realizing he was pulling out money. "Oh no, let me, truly! I was the one who interrupted your afternoon, the least I can do is make this my treat."

"You didn't interrupt anything I promise, TWEEK TAKE MY MONEY!" He grinned as the boy made a startled noise and grabbed it.

"WHAT WHY?!" He turned and grabbed it quickly then blinked. With a huff he cast a glare at Kenny, "Here's your receipt..." He went back to making the coffees.

Lily was stunned into silence for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Kenny McCormick, you are something else, do you know that?" she teased with a soft laugh.

"Hah." Kenny grinned. "Thanks for coming with Lil." He ran a hand through his hair, "And uh...I wouldn't call myself exactly lucky, since I'm kind of cursed I'm fairly sure." He chuckled. "It's not something I think I can break either."

"I don't think you're cursed, Kenny. If you were, you've have bad energy around you. You have anything but that." She leaned on the counter a bit and tilted her head, her eyes shining. "But... do tell me, why are you so convinced?"

He chuckled, "Because I constantly find myself in situations I shouldn't be living through..." and often don't He shook his head, "Maybe meeting you means my luck is turning around?" He turned on the charm and retrieved their coffees once Tweek called his name.

"See ya round Tweek!"

"B-bye Kenny, nice to meet you Lily!"

"Thanks again, nice to meet you too Tweek!" she called out before sipping her coffee as they left.

 

Once back outside, Kenny began to explain his acquaintance with Tweek. "He went to school with us back home, elementary through highschool. Now he's going to college with us too. His boyfriend is in the aerospace program here."

"That's so cute... it must be so nice to be able to go to the same school like that." She paused before sighing and looking at her clippings. "Well... I should probably go get these into a pot... but thanks for the coffee, Kenny. See you soon?"

"Yea, maybe dinner? This weekend? Or a movie?" He beamed, "If not that's fine I should probably do homework anyway..." He sipped his coffee. "At least let me walk you back to your dorm?" 

Lily paused and blushed a bit before holding her coffee a bit closer and nodding. "Of course. Maybe dinner and a movie? But you have to let me buy you at least one of those two things..." she said with a small smile. She nodded and turned to lead him back to her dorm. "Such a gentlemen," she teased.

"You can buy me a beer." Kenny grinned, watching her walk and listening to her talk made his heart do a little flutter...and without Karen around something deep within him wanted to protect her, to watch over her. He planted a bit of his magic in a clipping so he would feel it. He needed to know which room to watch over.

"Oh my god, Kenny McCormick, I will buy you more than a beer, so help me!" Lily teased with a laugh, shaking her head and tucking some more stray hairs away into her ponytail. She paused when they reached the door, smiling back at him. "This was fun... I think we'll have fun together this weekend too. Maybe you can tell me more about the fae you've seen?" Lily's eyes held a light of curiosity.

He stopped at the door and smiled softly, "I can show you some sketches I made." He nodded, making sure to remember to hide his sketches of Karen.

"I'd love to see that. I would love to know if they're as ethereal as all the stories make them seem... you must know since you've seen one."

Kenny just laughed. "Well some are, but others are just like us...trying to find their way in the world." 

She lingered a moment before waving at him. "I've got to go, but... text me? You've got my number." With a little wink, she disappeared inside, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"I do?" He blinked before looking at his receipt and smirking, quickly putting her number in his phone.

_Testing 1 2 3_

He waited until he could see which room the little magic piece stopped in then drifted toward that room. He touched the tree there, willing it stronger, thicker. So he could climb in it one night. 

 _You dork, you've got the right one ;)_ She settled down into her room, starting to plant the little succulents in pots and smiling as she placed them by the window with her other plants. She had a roommate, but she was never here, off with her boyfriend or out with friends most nights. Lily smiled as she grabbed her phone again. _Hey, thanks again. What movie do you think you want to see?_

 _I like all kinds of movies, you pick, I'm a fan of action and thrillers the most._ Kenny leaned on the tree with a little sigh, watching her through the window.

 _How would you feel about a little murder mystery? I heard Murder on the Orient Express was good?_ She smiled and put her phone down, moving to the kitchen to go water her other plants before she settled at her desk to do the rest of her homework, her heart light.

_Awesome pick you up @ 6?_

Just then another text came through from Kyle.

_Dude, where are you? Any luck or did you strike out?_

_I'm going to a movie w/ her this weekend now she's Wiccan n used to leave little gifts n repair fairy doors in Ireland tell more when I get back._

Stan glanced over Kyle's shoulder. "Well?" 

 _No way dude, I don't believe it. That's crazy. You literally found the one girl that's not just doing it to be a goth chick._ Kyle texted before glancing back at Stan. "Dude, apparently she's Wiccan and used to mess with fairy doors. Like with gifts and stuff," Kyle said in disbelief. "Like, there's no way she's real, right?"

 _I know! I feel like an ass tho she's never seen a fae_ He paused then huffed and typed it out anyway. _Gonna do some more research and show her when I'm comfortable_

Stan blinked, "Totally made up. Kenny totally made her up."

Kyle blinked before smirking and typing that out. _Stan says you clearly made her up. We're going to have to see some proof to believe this._ He was teasing of course, and quickly followed it up with another text. _Technically that's not true since she's seen you. But yeah, don't dive in headfirst until you know for sure._

Kenny sent screenshots of her messages with him then of a picture of her with the tiny clippings he took at the greenhouse. _I assure you she is very much real._

He made it home and let his tail and this time his ears go too. "I'm in love guys."

"Oh geeze." Stan snickered, "Already?"

"Yea, I know, it happens all the time, but...I really feel it with this one..."

"You do know you've said that with like... the past three or four girls you've dated?" Kyle said with the hint of a smirk as he leaned over the back of the couch. "I mean... at least this one doesn't sound totally like an idiot. So she fixed fairy doors and stuff?" he added after a moment.

He nodded, "She even apologized for not having pictures because she didn't want to hurt the fairies living in the stump." Kenny smirked, "She even likes plants has em all over her room!...but I don't know if I could ever let her see...you know?"

Kyle tilted his head into one hand, raising a brow. "Kenny, you just somehow magically stumbled on your best chance to be human. If you're actually serious about that stuff anyway," he stated with a shrug, "Who cares what you look like normally? Stan's right, you can shift to be whatever she wants to see. Even if that's just a regular human. Or like... just shift and mimic something else."

"Dude you're a troll-" Stan started but Kenny interrupted him with a growl.

"Fuck off you're a troll." 

"No, I didn't mean it like that I MEANT your kind has the luxury of shapeshifting. You're trollfolk but you choose what you look like, and you're hardly ever like that unless someone tries to make a grab for Karen or you're out saving the city as Mysterion." Stan smiled softly, "Just let her believe that Huldra are pretty little nymphs and if the time comes that she has to see it so be it." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"....I guess."

Kyle paused before frowning, "Or, you know, here's an idea, just be your own fucking self, dude." He looked at Kenny seriously for a moment, "If she already knows about fae and shit then she's probably going to just accept you dude. She'll probably think it's super cool."

"She likes you for you right now..." Stan pointed out, "Girls aren't hard to read dude you should know that."

"I do. She's different though, I've never actually wanted to show anyone before..." He flopped on the couch beside Kyle again while Stan just scoffed at him.

"Well on your movie date try to kiss her and see what happens. If you initiate the kiss on the first date then it's romantic as long as it's the last thing you do on the date."

"Yea thanks dad."

Kyle got up and went to their little kitchenette before returning with three open beers, holding out one for Kenny and one of the remaining two for Stan. "So... why don't you actually tell us what she's like. What does she look like, etcetera..."

Kenny sat up to accept and drink his beer. "She looks like Ariel from the little mermaid with green eyes." Stan was about to comment but Kenny quickly shut him up-

"And double the boobs...someday I will touch them." He made a squeezing motion with his hand.

"Focus killer." Stan snickered.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Okay, so rocking boobs, as you first declared earlier today... there's got to be more about her that you're in love with?" He took a sip of the beer, glancing at Stan. He was a little worried that Kenny was too focused on the fact that this girl had boobs and not on the fact that she maybe had other good and bad qualities too. Thankfully, Kenny actually moved on to talk about something other than her boobs that he liked...

"She's got this sort of sing song way of talking and I can't tell if it's because of her accent or if she just really has that inflection...but it reminds me of the fairies Jimmy used to sing to..." Kenny sipped on his beer. "I mean, she could be a Changeling too..."

"I guess so... it's one hell of an act if she is one," he mused, tilting his head as he thought. "If she were, wouldn't she be able to sense you are too in your aura?"

"I-...good point." Kenny gulped a moment then huffed, "She doesn't seem like the kind of girl to be all that mischievous and sneaky though. She's really sweet...and tried to buy our coffees but I wouldn't allow it." He shook his head, "There's something about this one guys...she's different. She even liked my pictures of Coal and Smoke..."

Stan smiled softly, "Yea the rats can be deal breakers for girls can't they."

"Not sure why because they're adorable and smart." Kenny pointed out. "Anyway, she showed me pictures of her raven and all of her plant children, she grows more succulents than herbs and flowers, but to each their own." He smiled softly, "She just...actually talked to me, she didn't just want to inflate my ego or make me feel like 'the man' or anything. It was nice..."

Kyle listened, but the more he did, the more obvious it seemed that they lost Kenny to this girl. She probably didn't even know it, but boobs, loving Kenny's rats, and actually listening? Their friend was long gone. "She has a raven?" he asked in confusion- now that was a bit of an odd detail... most humans didn't have giant blackbirds as pets...

"He's dead dude, we lost him," Stan sighed, "Oh my god...she killed Kenny."

Kenny shot Kyle a glare, "don't you dare..."

 Kenny walked into it and he couldn't help but grin before he let his expression fall to horrified. "...She's a bastard..." he breathed out before he laughed and shook his head. "Come on, Kenny, you've got to admit you've got it bad already." The other nodded with a defeated sigh.

"I want to protect her...I want her to be safe." He huffed, hoping the possessive didn't show. He wanted her to be his too, but he didn't say it out loud.

Kyle paused and glanced at Stan before looking back at Kenny. "Kenny... dude, that's cool and everything, just don't get weird about it until you know more about her," he said with a small shrug, not wanting to say anything more or call Kenny out when he actually seemed happy. He seemed thrilled to have something to work towards again, or at least the hope of something. "You'll keep her safe. You always do... Need any more dad tips for your date this weekend?" he teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"No thanks, I'm gonna get the boys out." He stood to go get his rats so they could play. He came back with one in each pocket. Once he sat down they crawled out and began to explore the couch. "I think I can do this...just a deep breath and everything will be okay..."

Stan was loving this.

With Kenny now occupied he and Kyle could go out and have fun now, and since his first date went so well he was positive there would be more.

He was right.

Kenny however did start to get weird. He climbed the tree some nights just to see her for a little longer...other times he would shift so his pointed ears and tail were visible and used the shadows around him to hide. It never worked on his eyes, but he didn't care...Lily wanted to see a fae, she could see a huldrekarl...maybe, his heart still raced every time her eyes swept over him in the tree. She never seemed to notice him though. His sketches had been full of fae, Hulder and elves and centaurs, little pixies and the tiny people...some of it far too fantastic for her to believe.

Until the night she caught the teal eyes in the tree.


	2. Hooves and Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MOST OF THIS CHAPTER IS SEX   
> Characters mentioned in this chapter: 
> 
> Craig- Centaur  
> Tweek- Merman  
> Clyde- Centaur  
> Bebe- Mermaid

Clyde groaned as he sat on the couch, "Dude you should just go stay with Tweek if it bothers you so much, I can't like cover her mouth or anything...I mean- it's not like I even plan on it happening that's why I keep condoms in my damn nightstand! It just...It happens!" He huffed, running a hand over his face, "Especially this time of year..." He hid his face in his hands, "You know how it gets right?" He was sure he didn't have to tell Craig how the seasons turning made him hornier than hell. He had fall, Craig had spring. He fidgeted on the couch, "Look, I can't go into the girls dorm, but you can go to Tweek's room."

Craig stared blankly at Clude as he tried to explain himself, falling on the couch and giving a speech worthy of the drama department. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Tweek coached him on dramatic speeches and delivery. He sat back on the couch, leaning one arm on it and his head in his hand. He let Clyde finish before raising a brow.

"You could at least not fuck at one in the morning," Craig said blankly, staring at Clyde for a moment before continuing, "Look dude, I'll go to class or the library specifically if you want to fuck, but at least let me sleep. I have a 7:30 AM class. Just fuck some other time."

"Yea but day sex is so tacky!" Clyde groaned. "Okay, okay I'll talk to Bebe, we'll move the time up or something- I can try, but like...if it ever comes to a time where we don't plan it and it just happens, I'll text you, and then you can go  hang with Tweek." He beamed, feeling like he had said his piece and fixed the argument. " Thanks for being understanding Craig. I knew you would be."

Craig stared at his roommate in silence, his expression giving nothing away. He was silent as Clyde finished his speech, even thanking him before Craig blinked and shook his head. "But I live here. My stuff is here," Craig stated simply, almost confused as to why Clyde would kick him out. "You're going to wake me up with a text past midnight telling me to go wake up my boyfriend and sleep with him so you can have loud sex in your room?"

Craig was silent for a few moments more before he shrugged and began texting on his phone. "Fuck you dude."

" Craig come on! Maybe I can sound proof that wall with foam or something!" He huffed. " I'll make sure it doesn't happen after midnight!" Clyde pouted a moment, "Are you seriously mad?" He eyed the phone. "....are you ranting to Tweek about me?"

"I'm texting," Craig stated simply, typing into his phone before Clyde asked if he was texting Tweek. "Maybe." He was quiet for a moment before glancing back at Clyde. "Look dude, I already told you, if you need special time, I can go. But I sleep here too, okay. I'm not going to vacate for you just like I wouldn't make you do it for me." He went back to scrolling through Facebook.

"...Kay." Clyde just sighed, he could do this.

 _omg srsly lol Clyde_ Tweek responded quickly, he must not have been in class, _@ least he brot it up? nstd of jst mkn u deal?_

 _Right? Funny._ Craig texted back before tilting his head as he read the next message. _I guess so. Let's just hope he let's me sleep, babe. Otherwise I'm going to be coming to you at odd hours of the night._

 _I wldnt mnd ( /)3(\\) ~ <3 _Tweek put more effort into his faces than the actual text. _u cn cm ovr whnevr_

_You want me to come over now, babe?_

Clyde watched Craig a bit longer then turned to text Bebe, " I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable this past weekend...I'll try, I promise..."

_Craig basically gave me **the talk** @~@_

_Oh my god, about what? Is he being an asshole? Do I need to tell Tweek?! :( Don't worry bby, we can move in together next year :-*_

He glanced up before shrugging at Clyde's words. "I'm not uncomfortable, dude, I just want to sleep," he said, glancing back at his phone, "Cool dude. Thanks. Glad we could talk about it."

Clyde smiled softly then glanced back at the TV, " So what is your 7:30 class and why the hell are you so masochistic?" He snickered, "I made sure I didn't sign up for a class before nine." He was also going into a business major, he didn't need as many credits.

_Nah we're cool now, he just tried to make me agree to day sex so he can leave, but we came up with a rule: no sex after 11_

_Aw, bby, I love when we meet up at night. I'm gonna miss it. You should come see me after 11 then if Craig is going to be a prude about it ;)_

"I have astronomy, remember? So I stay out late looking at stars, then the next morning is the actual class where we go over the data from the night before. Plus I've got to get my humanities classes out of the way." He shrugged, waiting for Tweek's reply. Which he didn't have to wait long for:

_if u wnt (/)-w0)/)_

" Right, I thought that was astrology, or wait is that the one that's hocus pocus? Astronomy is the science...astrology is the bullshit...right?" He glanced back at Craig. "Which humanities are you taking?"

 _I always want you, honey._ Craig texted before standing. "No, astrology is bullshit. Astronomy is actual science. Don't mix them up or I will actually get mad," Craig declared before going to grab his jacket. "English and US History 101. All stuff I can pass and be done with." He made sure he had his key and his hat was secure before glancing back at Clyde. "Tweek needs some help with his science homework. Be back later. Good talk, Clyde."

" Right, I'll remember." He beamed, " Good chat." He watched him go then grabbed his own stuff to go meet Bebe.

 

Tweek's roomie was never around, and when he was he was sour and constantly making gay jokes he deemed harmless. He would rather be living with his girlfriend, and since she was the last room on the girl's wing it was easy for him to sneak in. So after Tweek sent that message he was trying to decide if he wanted to surprise Craig with being sexy or just chill and cuddle. NGH PRESSSSUUURRRRE!!! DECISIONS! He wasn't going to have a whole lot of time so instead he just spent the few minutes shirtless and internally screaming.

Then a knock came at the door-

" Craig?" He moved to open it and flushed, " I ah- hey! Sorry! I couldn't decide how I wanted you to find me...." He pulled on his hair a little.

 He paused and smiled, moving his way inside to hug Tweek tightly. "I like finding you like this, babe," he mused before pulling away enough to kiss his lips.

" Just like this?" He blinked in confusion but Craig's kiss made him sigh softly and close his eyes. Craig's lips lingered for a moment before he drifted away, moving to just hold Tweek's hands.

"I lied and said you needed help with homework. So I have a few hours... roommate still out?"

"Yea, totally open, he won't be back for a while...what did you have in mind?" He was smiling, relaxing more and more in Craig's presence.

"Well... you lured me with cute emojis, babe. And you're shirtless. I thought maybe I could help you relax a bit?" He moved to kiss Tweek again, though he didn't linger nearly as long. "Unless you really need help with homework. Or a videogame."

He laughed, "No no, I'd love your help..." Tweek followed Craig and as he sat on the bed Tweek was in his lap, arms looped around his neck and a small, shy smile touching his cheeks. He couldn't help it, Craig always made him feel so special and his nerves got the best of him. He chased his lips again, humming as they connected and he started to unzip his jacket. Craig smirked as he placed his hands on Tweek's waist and just admired him for a moment. Tweek was so handsome, and when he calmed down and had some confidence in himself, he could be really, really sexy too... He didn't hesitate to kiss Tweek in return, sliding out of his jacket and tossing it on the floor. He left his hands on Tweek's sides, though his fingers drifted over his ribs softly.

"You're so cute, babe," Craig murmured with a small smile, nuzzling closer.

Tweek laughed and held his head, "Just cute?" He teased, taking his hat and tossing it with his jacket. He loved Craig's hair...arguably he had more but compared to his wild wavy mess, Craig's raven locks were like silk against his fingers.

"I love you Craig..." He murmured into his hair, "You make me feel like I can do anything..." He sat back and helped him out of his shirt then cupped his face and kissed him again.

"Would you prefer handsome, babe?" Craig teased dryly before his hat was tossed with his jacket. He smiled as Tweek raked a hand through his hair, loving when the other played in it. He wore his hat so often that it felt kind of special to let Tweek mess with his hair.

He smirked and nuzzled Tweek's neck with a small huff. "I love you too, Tweek. And you can do anything," he declared. He smiled as his shirt hit the floor and they were soon kissing again. Craig lay back and pulled Tweek over top of him. "You can do anything and everything."

He sat up a little to work on Craig's pants. "I remember singing with you though." He kissed his chest and put his hand on his sternum, pinning him down.

"Let me take care of you..."

Craig hummed against warm skin, kissing Tweek's neck before he was pinned. He felt a stirring and pressure in his pants just from those few touches to his chest. "Heh, okay babe," he said, lying back and putting an arm behind his head. "Yeah, I remember. We would always practice in your room."

He nodded, kissing his stomach as he pulled his pants past his ankles. Craig didn't hesitate to kick his pants off the rest of the way. They were just going to get in the way, and he didn't want anything distracting him from Tweek. He kissed him through his underwear, glancing back up at Craig and sighing against him. His breath heating the cloth around his length. Tweek found himself smirking as he felt Craig tense and relax.

"You liked that?" He purred, "I can do it again..."

"Honey...I really liked that," he murmured softly. Craig was never a noisy lover except for his soft sighs and quiet groans. He felt so good from just a sigh... He definitely was glad he ditched Clyde for this.

Tweek wasn't much of a screamer either, but he whined a lot. Small whimpers and whines with gasps and chants of Craig's name...when he was bottoming anyway. He was a quiet top. Tweek nosed him through his underwear, smirking as he felt Craig against his cheek. He sat back up to free him, and even though he was trying to be sexy and dominant the blush touched his cheeks as he took him in.

He'd gotten better.

"Mhm, Tweek..." he breathed out before running one hand into Tweek's hair. Now he was bright red, like a little beet, but he closed his eyes and hummed around him, panting through his nose and trying to work around his reflex. He wasn't gifted with a weak gag but he could play Craig like a flute by now. He drew his lips along his tip before taking him in hand and running his tongue along his length. He watched him now, running his thumb against heated skin before another puff of hot breath hit him and Tweek took him again.

Craig kept one hand in Tweek's hair, the other flung over his head as Tweek worked and made his breath come in slow, panting sighs. He hummed softly as a wet tongue was replaced with hot, firey breath and the warmth of Tweek's mouth. His back arched up off of the bed and he dug his heels into the mattress, he hadn't been entirely prepared for this. "Babe... I'm right there," he breathed out, "I can't hold back much longer..."

He hummed against Craig again and as he drew back, he gasped and huffed as Craig came, "Not in my hair-" He laughed, licking his lips and using his discarded shirt to clean up his face. He beamed down at Craig. "Now you're the cute one."

Craig felt like his whole body was on fire as Tweek hummed and drew his release out. He groaned softly, closing his eyes only for a moment before he heard Tweek's laugh and he couldn't help but smile again. He sat up on his elbows, smirking at Tweek. "Yeah? Not as cute as you," he teased, running one hand back into his hair to play with blonde locks. "It's only fair I return the favor."

"Okay~" He chimed, wiping the rest of Craig from his face then pausing, "Can- can I be needy a minute?" He huffed, "I don't want a blow job I want you inside me." He flushed again and hid his face, "I can't believe I just said that- it sounds so stupid." 

"It's not stupid, babe. I'm glad you did," he murmured, taking Tweek's hand from his face to hold it tightly. "Take off your pants," he instructed as he leaned off the bed to go to their drawer of supplies. "Condom?" he asked, holding it up curiously. They had been having sex for so long, sometimes they just forgot the rubber when things were heated, but sometimes Craig loved feeling Tweek without anything between them.

"I don't need it when I've got legs." He murmured, peering through his fingers. He finally got the nerve to strip himself and shuddered as cold air hit his erection. "Craig-" he sighed out. "I need you..." He tried not to think about what he was saying that always made it worse- but he couldn't help it! His heart was racing and he was trying to be alluring, but he thought it came out needy and noe he was worried he was ruining it and-

Then Craig would speak or touch him and his body would melt like butter.

"I know you do, babe," Craig replied with a soft smirk, "I know." He could see the doubt and the fear in Tweek's eyes after he blurted that out, the anxiety threatening to take hold of him. Craig smiled softly and kissed Tweek's neck, then his chest, trailing slicked fingers down to his stomach before they lingered between his legs. "Tweek, honey, focus on me. Focus on my voice," he murmured, "I love you, babe."

He sighed and relaxed as Craig talked him down but he rolled his hips up, pressing into Craig's hand with a small sigh and groan. "I love you too..." His brows knit together and he clung to the sheet. He curled his toes and chuckled, "Stop teasing me..." He pulled his knees up and let his eyes fall closed. He could already imagine them connected again, he wanted it so badly now.

"We should do this at the lake next time we're alone..."

Craig chuckled and softly kissed Tweek's stomach again. "Who's teasing who?" he murmured before he positioned himself. He waited for Tweek's okay before pushing in. "We should... we're rarely out there alone anymore, but we'll make time, babe..." He bowed over Tweek to kiss his lips gently. "Are you remembering to breathe?" He lowered his voice as Tweek responded.  He relaxed around him and took his breaths long and slow open mouthed.

He'd totally forgotten.

"Craig- hah- I'm...breathing- now." He sighed. He raked his nails against Craig's back.

Craig chuckled softly and kissed Tweek's throat, nipping and leaving tiny little love bites. He wanted to give Tweek a hickie, but he knew the poor boy would have a heart attack if it was visible and he had to find a way to hide it. Instead, he sucked one on Tweek's collar bone, where his shirt would keep it hidden. "I can hear. Much better, babe," he murmured against his skin before kissing his jawline. Before he could get much further, Tweek buried his face in his shoulder. Craig smiled and kissed his hair instead as he rolled his hips a bit harder.

Tweek whined again then sighed against him, clinging to Craig's shoulders as he lay back and let Craig be mouthy again.

Stallions...

He smiled to himself, which ended up being just a small turn at the corners of his lips as he panted. He could only imagine how they would have sex if Craig were without his amulet. He would rub him with his tail and Craig would be on his back-

"Craig~" he moaned again, "I'm close..." His breath hitched as he forgot to breathe again.

Craig sighed through his nose, holding Tweek closer as he picked up the pace in rolling his hips. "Then breathe, Tweek honey, and let go," he teased with another kiss to his head. He kept rolling his hips until Tweek tensed around him and released, thrusting a few more times inside before he pulled out and finished himself while kissing Tweek's feverish forehead. He smiled softly and moved to lay beside Tweek, holding him close. He was always cuddly after sex, and Tweek always smelled a little like coffee and the sea.

Tweek thought Craig smelled like clover and alfalfa, no matter what they did. He hummed and tucked himself under Craig's chin.

"We need to have sex as _us_." he pointed out.

Craig blinked at the sudden request, glancing around the tiny room. "Right now?" he asked in confusion, "I might break all your stuff." He paused and smiled a bit, leaning down to kiss Tweek deeply. "We will, babe. The next time we go to the lake. There will be plenty of room and it should be private... it will be great."

"Noooo at the lake." Tweek teased, kissing him back with a little hum. "In the woods, on the bank of the creek..." He wrapped his arms around him and snuggled in close. "Perfect." 

Craig smiled and nodded in agreement. "Perfect."

 

They had to shower and put their clothes back on before Tweek's roommate came home, but by the time he did, Craig was sitting on Creek's bed with the other boy in his arms watching movies on his laptop. He barely glanced up- he didn't like Tweek's roommate, but he swore it was just one more year before he would sweep Tweek away somewhere they could live together.

"Heh, hey fruity loops." He shook his head, "Got the BF here tonight I see. Cute."

Tweek ignored him, he could easily fly off the handle and beat him up, but he thought better of it. He snuggled into Craig's arms a bit deeper. "Shhh Mike we're watching a movie."

"Rom com?" He teased again.

"No, IT."

Craig frowned a bit as the roommate decided to make his appearance with a few stupid jokes. He placed his head on top of Tweek's. "Child murder has never been so romantic," he murmured with a soft huff, lacing one hand with Tweek's as the kids screaming could be barely heard over the computer's speakers.

Tweek nodded slowly only to yelp and hide in Craig's chest. He huffed, "After this we can watch Interstellar, I think you'd like it..." 

Craig nodded with a smirk. "It's in space, how could I not?" he mused before looking back at the screen, "Tweek, you can look now. The kids are just talking again. The clown's gone."

"Okay."

This weekend couldn't come fast enough.


	3. Fair Folk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex this is a Kenny chapter he's gonna have a lot of these...I marked the end of the smut with ***'s so you can skip it if you want though, there's still some story heavy stuff to this chapter

Lily was loving these dates with Kenny. She didn't expect to meet someone so charming and handsome and just... unique. The more they spent time together, however, the more Lily could see he still had some air of mystery to his aura, like there was something buried deep inside him that she was supposed to figure out. She couldn't put her finger on it though... maybe he had magic like she did? It would explain how he got so familiar with so many fae folk... She made a promise. The next date she would be honest. She'd show him.

She was humming to herself as she watered her plants, content with her resolution before she glanced up. She gasped, wanting to scream, but her voice died in her throat. She couldn't see the features in the darkness, just the eyes... and that was definitely ears and a tail. She was staring at a Huldra...and if she wasn't respectful he could very well be the last thing she ever saw. 

She was frozen, staring, before she remembered her mother's training. She went to the kitchen and grabbed one of the muffins she'd baked for Kenny. He'd understand why he had one less than a dozen for his gift. She knew the huldra would probably be gone or hiding, but she opened the window and placed the muffin on the sill before walking away. She tried not to watch or look, giving the huldra its privacy.

A gift to start a friendship, hopefully...

Kenny hadn't meant to scare her, he had just been watching her take care of her plants when they locked eyes...she would see his tail bristle and his eyes flash while his ears rose then fell but his features were hidden. She saw him...and now he was scared. Kenny just froze, he knew what he was supposed to do, but he couldn't make his body do it. He watched her and as she put the muffin out, he reached for it, wanting to accept her gift. He took it and she could see the creature's ears raise and the fear melt from its eyes. He bit into the muffin, sharp teeth glinting in the light-

A soft hum left him, he couldn't stop it, and in old Gaelic he thanked her, waving his tail before disappearing into the tree trunk. He turned into a rabbit as he hopped out of it, racing back to his dorm as fast as he could.

Lily only looked up when she heard his little thank you. It was so soft and so genuine and her heart skipped and she didn't know why, but then the creature was gone. She didn't get a good look at him, but she didn't have to.

Oh God, she could not wait to tell Kenny about this!

 

When no one was watching he turned back into a human and fled upstairs nearly knocking over Stan and Kyle, "Shit shit shit she saw me!"

"Saw you how?" Stan grabbed his shoulders, "Breathe Kenny, it's fine, you're making headway remember?" He huffed, "She saw you as a huldra?" He nodded.

"Not all the way changed but..." 

Kyle nearly ended up in the wall, staring at Kenny in shock as he freaked out. "Damn, dude, chill out! Speak slowly, god," Kyle said, adjusting his hat on his head to hide the red curls and his pointed ears again. "So how did she see you? What were you doing?" he asked skeptically, "like... did she just look out the window and see you running around?"

"I was....I was in the tree by her window..." He rubbed his neck, "I was just watching her for a bit then I was gonna come back and get ready cause she's hanging out here tonight and I...I just didn't get out of the tree fast enough. I was using a shadow cloak so she definitely doesn't know it was me but how can I tell her now? She'll probably freak out that I've been spying on her, but I....okay maybe I watched her change a couple times, but I swear I'm just there to...watch...her, this sounds really bad."

"We told you not to get weird." Stan sighed, "Do you want us to stick around? I mean she hasn't met us yet either if you're that worried about it we can be your support I guess, but dude...you seriously worry about her that much to just sit in a tree out her window?"

"I mean...that and I...wanted her to see me, but only when I was ready I-...fuck."

"Oh my fucking god, dude," Kyle muttered as Kenny explained he was in the tree and watching her. He talked himself right into a hole, and Kyle couldn't help but put his face in one hand. "Dude, you asked for this. You were playing with fire and now this is what happens," Kyle declared with a soft sigh. He glanced at Stan before continuing. "Well she's seen a huldra that she didn't know was you. Just don't freak out and make it weird tonight and she won't know it was you," Kyle said simply, "Stan and I can stay and help, but you made your bed with this one, dude. She's going to figure it out."

"....Maybe I should just tell her." He sighed, "She dumps me she dumps me I kinda deserve it I guess."

"Kenny chill, it's going to be okay...if you tell her or show her you just have to explain what that means. You like her, you have instincts, you just couldn't turn them off," Stan nodded, "If she doesn't get it and dumps you then you probably didn't need her anyway." Right? That's what most girls say to their girl friends, at least that's the kind of shit Wendy would say. He watched Kenny relax at that, "Do you want me to put the little go pro up and I can keep an eye on you? If anything bad happens Kyle can just activate one of the wards in the apartment."

He gave a tiny nod.

"Alright come on Kyle let's set this up..."

"Kenny, if she's as fantastic as you think she is, she won't dump you," Kyle sighed, "That doesn't mean she might not be mad, but she won't dump you. If she does, Stan's right. Fuck her, dude."

 

Lily arrived just as Stan and Kyle were heading out again. Kenny answered the door and beamed, "Oh hey you caught Stan and Kyle before they left! Come meet Lily guys!"

Kyle could see why Kenny liked her. "Hi. I'm Kyle, this is Stan."

"Hi guys, it's so great to finally meet you!" Lily said, her eyes alight with excitement and a tray of muffins in hand. "Kenny talks about you all the time! I hope we're not kicking you out or anything?"

"No, Stan and I were just going to see a movie..."

"They'll probably be back later." Kenny stepped aside to let her in and the guys out.

Once they were alone he turned to her, ready to tell her but she interrupted him-

Lily couldn't help it. She started recounting the experience and what it was like to finally see a huldra. Leaving the muffin, how excited she was that he took it, she had finally seen one. " Kenny he was so...other worldly, his eyes were so vivid like stars set in a black sky. He even spoke in Gaelic! He had a really weird accent, but still! Only the Fae truly know how the old Gaelic is supposed to sound~ I've finally seen one!" 

The whole time she talked about the Huldra he could feel the muffin wrapper in his pocket growing heavier and heavier. " Yea...heh cool..." He bit his lip and then held up the wrapper. 

"How... how did you get that?" she asked with a small chuckle. "Did you find it somewhere?" She hesitated, " Kenny?"

After a moment he sighed heavily, "Lily...everything in my sketchbook was of my friends. Kyle, Stan, Craig, Clyde, Tweek...me..." He let his tail free and his ears change, they were sort of cow like, tilted down and slightly off to the side. "I've been...watching out for you. There's a part of me that isn't pretty or particularly nice, but it's still me, and I want to keep all of us safe. I agreed to protect Kyle with it, and now you...I didn't mean to spy or anything, but if something were to happen I wanted to be there." 

Oh god, she'd never actually read about what to do in this kind of situation. She had gasped as he changed, but now was silent, staring, but listening... and gradually she relaxed and her hands fell away from her face. "Oh Kenny... I... I had no idea. Oh my goddess, what kind of witch am I?..." She murmured before hesitantly looking back at him. "I... as long as we're being honest, I... I've been lying too..."

She hesitated and moved to one of his ferns in the living area. Delicately, she touched the leaves. The instantly wilted under her touch before suddenly springing back healthier than ever.

His ears rose to alert as he watched her, smiling softly as the fern sped through its life cycle. "So you are a changeling..." He waved his tail and lightly touched his plant, watching the leaves close up. "I should have known."

He perked up and held her hands. "I hope I didn't scare you..." He brought her hand to his face so she could touch him, and his ear flicked as her fingers brushed against it. His fur was as golden as his hair, and a soft sigh left him as he let his tail sway back and forth like a content cat. He watched her for just a moment then his soft blue eyes flashed teal again.

"I've never felt so scared of losing anyone before." He snickered, "Its going to suck watching you go home."

Lily blushed in embarrassment, "I'm not a very good one...I mean clearly I'm not since my real family just...left me." She admitted quietly before he took her hands. She blushed and laughed a bit, trying to hold back tears as she reached to touch his features, making sure he was real.

"That's okay, my kind usually wants to become human or eat them and I want neither." He shivered as she played with his ears, "Sometimes I act like that's what I want because I used to do it around a friend...otherwise I was broken...but- eheh, yea...anyway I don't feel so empty around you. My friends are one thing but they're dating each other now and it's kind of changed." 

Lily sighed softly and quickly wiped her eyes. "I guess I know how it feels then..." She sighed and figured she didn't have to say more. Changeling children were left for humans for a reason, and, as she found, often didn't get to go back. "I never thought I would get to meet a huldra... you won't lose me, Kenny, I-" She stopped herself when she realized that he mentioned her going home. She shook her head. "What are you talking about? Back to Ireland?" She smiled and laughed a bit. "Oh, Kenny, I'm not going back there."

He blinked as she spoke, "Wait I thought you lived there...what about your mom and your raven?"

When he spoke, she smiled and shook her head. "Mum didn't want to give up the house in Ireland just yet, but my dad has a job here in Denver. He wants to move the family here, but mum wants to still spend summers or winters or whenever in Ireland. Eventually when I get my own place, I'll bring Bartholomew here with me."

He lit up, "Thank the gods because if I had to watch you go I'd die and just never come out of my tree." Kenny laughed and let his tail fall behind him.

"Don't say that, you would not," Lily replied, though she still smiled softly and hesitantly played in her hair. "But I'd miss you a lot too..." There was silence between them for just a moment before he couldn't take it and he kissed her.

He had kissed her before, after the movie theater, after walking her to classes, but not like this.

He wanted Lily to know how much he needed her, so he made their tongues mingle. He held her close and sighed through his nose then pressed her to the wall and fell flush against her body. She didn't know whether or not she expected the kiss, but once they were kissing, she was completely lost in it. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him in return. When they hit the wall, she sighed out a soft moan into his mouth, shifting her hands lower to hold his waist. 

"Lily..." He sighed, "If you aren't ready tell me, but I want everyone to know you're mine..."

"No, no I'm ready. I'm okay," she murmured, smiling up at him and nervously playing with some of his hair. "If you're sure, then I am too..."

He smirked and took her hands, leading her back to his room. He let her get comfortable on the bed while he tore off his hoodie, shaking out his hair and flicking his tail again.

"I've got condoms in the bedside drawer..." He lay her back and started kissing her again, already tracing a little symbol on her neck with his thumb. As he drew away from a kiss he lightly pressed the center of the symbol he'd made and smirked.

"Just a little magic and you're marked...then we can have some fun." He purred. "Anyone who can see magic will be able to see it." He ran his hands down her sides to play at the hem of her shirt.

Lily let her hair down, nervously fluffing it up before Kenny was over her again with kisses. She kissed him in return, sighing as she felt him caress her neck before she understood what he was actually doing. "You... you really marked me? A changeling?" she asked before she laughed and kissed him again. "Kenny McCormick, I knew you were something else..." She laughed softly through gentle kisses before she lifted her own shirt off for him, tossing it aside.

"Why wouldn't I?" He smirked as she undressed for him. His hands followed her shirt back up to her chest. One hand held a breast the other worked the clip until the bra fell limp. He curled his tail, clearly quite pleased with himself as he helped her work it off. "You are just as deserving as anyone else." He sat back to take off his shirt and let her sit up. "Who cares what you are I'm a damn troll." He scoffed, "You still like me." He pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her chest a second, sighing as if he'd just had a breath of fresh air. He sat back to smirk up at her. 

"Because I was abandoned by fae. Thrown out to live with humans... I don't know, I just thought that meant the fae would never want me back..." She let out a little laugh as he went right for her breasts. She had been planning on leaving the bra on longer to tease him a bit with what he was going to get, but it seemed that he couldn't wait. She shook her head with a smile and tossed her bra with her shirt. 

"Male trolls don't usually get happy endings." He took her chest in his hands again to run circles around her nipples with his thumbs. "Humans usually kill them." He shrugged.

She sighed and tucked her knees up a bit before he pulled her into his lap before he paid special attention to her chest again and made her smile. "Well... neither do changelings. Maybe we should change that?" she teased before bending down to kiss him deeply, rolling her hips against his.

"Gods yes..." He groaned, kissing her back, his tail curled around one of her legs and squeezed gently. He then kissed her neck and her shoulder, then her clavicle, "I'm-...Heh you can be the princess...and I'll be the prince...or knight whatever I'm about to go down on you and you're going to see fucking stars." He smirked up at her, his tail now whipped back behind him as he ran his lips along her breast again. 

"That's a lofty promise, Kenny... are you sure you can live up to it?" she teased with a soft smile, rolling her hips as his lips were on her chest.

"Lay back down..." He murmured, running his tongue over a nip before she pulled away. He stood on his knees and unbuttoned his pants.

"You have a thing for my boobs, don't you?" she teased as she didn't hesitate to lie back, spreading her legs and maybe showing off a bit as he began working his own pants off.

"Baby you have no idea," He wiggled out of his pants, kicking them and his underwear to the floor. "I like all boobs. The bigger the better however." He teased her, "Yours are perfect." 

"Is that true or is that just because they're here in front of you?" she teased before tilting her head back as Kenny kissed her stomach and hooked his fingers at the band of her pants. He pulled and kissed just beneath her belly button as she was exposed. He answered her question by smirking up at her as he slowly stripped her of her underwear.

"Lily..." He breathed against her, "How badly do you want me?" He kissed her and ran his tongue gently between her folds, waving his tail and looking up at her. 

She let out a soft, shaking sigh before she tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Badly... I'd give up my magic for this right now..." she murmured with a soft smile, "I'd give up just about anything... for you not to stop..." she breathed out.

He smirked and dipped back between her legs. He loved the sounds she made as he worked his tongue against her. He sat up to wipe his mouth and ready a condom.

*************

 

When Kyle and Stan got back, Lily was in some of Kenny's pjs and he was in his boxers and a Batman shirt on the couch huddled under the blanket from his bed. They were watching The Thing and the door opening made Kenny whip around so fast he thought he pulled a muscle.

"Oh hey guys! Lily's going to stay over, it's supposed to get really cold." 

Lily felt like she was flying, leaning into Kenny's side and snuggling close while they watched. She was interested but also somewhat falling asleep on Kenny before the door opened and Stan and Kyle returned. She was a bit embarrassed to be in Kenny's pjs in front of Kyle and Stan, but thankfully Kenny seemed to have a great excuse already.

"Yea I got that campus alert too.'" Stan beamed, "Sorry about the mess Lily. Are you hungry? Or did Kenny make dinner?" Kenny had to bite his tongue to keep from making a joke about having already eaten. 

"Yeah, that's fine. Better here than out there, it was freezing," Kyle mused as he slipped out of his jacket.

"Y-yeah, definitely. The chill was already coming through the windows," Lily mused before smiling back at Stan. "Kenny actually wanted to wait for you two. He thought a big dinner together might be more fun." She sat up a bit more with a soft smile. "If it's too cold for delivery, I'd be happy to help cook."

Kyle shook his head. "Nah, we should be okay-" he started, only to see the mark Kenny placed on Lily's neck. He couldn't believe it... he'd warned him before about doing something so reckless so soon...Stan chose to ignore the mark and get his camping stove set up. He really didn't want to go out into the common to cook right now.

"Alright I'll cook the sausages, Kyle do you want to do pasta and when we clear out Kenny can do the sauce."

"Perfect." He beamed, turning back to Lily. "Spaghetti sounds good. Save some of the sausage juice for the sauce."

"There won't be a lot but I'll try." He nodded. Once he and Kyle were working Stan nudged him.

 

"Kenny's in deep."

"No kidding..." He murmured before glancing back at the couple on the sofa. "Did you see the mark? Stan... I'm worried about this. We don't know the first thing about her, what if she charmed him?"

"Kenny's always been resistant to charms, I don't think it's that..." He huffed, "but others are going to notice and some may try to challenge him because they can." He frowned, "He didn't think it through is all, but he never does." 

Kyle sighed and nodded. "Dumbass already got in over his head... god dammit..." He shook his head and moved to fill the pot with water from the bathroom. "Well, I guess all we can do is look out for him. Lily doesn't need to figure out what happens when he dies."

"Noooo," Stan agreed. 

 

Lily was oblivious to the conversation going on elsewhere, focused on Kenny. "Is there anything I can help cook? Though, I guess we still have the muffins I made? Those could suffice as a kind of dessert..."

"The muffins are perfect." Kenny nodded, "We got this, let's finish up the movie so you aren't watching something scary by yourself." He kissed her temple.

Lily smiled and turned to kiss him fully before settling back in to the couch. "Alright, enough stalling... let's do this...press play." 

 

The rest of the night went without incident. Stan found himself really liking Lily, she'd be good for Kenny at least. Maybe someone to finally tie him down. The next morning she had an early class, Kenny woke up with her long enough to watch her get ready and kiss her then went back to bed.

When he woke up again, Stan was making breakfast with Kyle.

"Hey guys." He stretched and moved to the keurig to make coffee.

Kyle glanced up from his spot in the kitchen before looking quizzically at Kenny. "Just hey?" he asked, "Dude, you think we wouldn't notice you marked her? What's going on?" Kyle turned back to the bacon he was cooking, flipping it so it wouldn't burn. "Not that it's a problem or anything and like... good for you for getting a girlfriend, but the mark? Are you sure?"

Kenny paused then nodded, "Yea...yea I think I am..." He rubbed his neck. "We did a lot of talking about it, and I can always take back the mark if it doesn't work out, but I..." He groaned, "I just jumped into the deep-end..."

"No shit." Stan snickered, cracking an egg into his skillet. "Oh hey we didn't watch the go pro...should we?"

Kenny flashed a grin a mile wide. "If you like porn you'll love it."

"No thanks dude, I'll skip that cinematic masterpiece." Kyle smirked a bit and looked back at the food. "Do you want bacon, Kenny? Or just eggs and leftover sausages?"

"I like bacon." He held out his plate. "Also she's not going back to Ireland and she's a Changeling so I can totally keep my tail and all my magic if we get together."

Kyle paused and blinked at Kenny's explanation. "Wow, she's a changeling?..." He was a little put off that he hadn't been able to sense that himself. Maybe Kenny's mark overrode the sense of her magic he could have had...

"Sweet dude, so you gave it at least a little thought." Stan snickered while Kenny just shrugged.

"I got lucky that's all...in more ways than one." He took a bite of his bacon.

"You really did. Maybe your luck is actually turning around?" Kyle mused with a shrug as he sat down with his own plate.

Kenny groaned, "Just...dont get on a plane with me for a few weeks. I'll have one fall on top of me or something else ridiculous here soon, I swear that's Cartman's fault somehow..."

"What like a curse? I thought you were immune to charms-"

"Charms and Curses are really different, Stan." Kenny sighed, "I can be cursed but not charmed. It has to be some strong level of hatred to pull this shit off."

Kyle shook his head. "No offense Kenny, but I don't know if I'd get on a plane with you anyway..." Kyle mused before Stan and Kenny began talking about some kind of curse. Kyle frowned and shook his head. "No... no, there's no damn way that fatass got off a curse on you! We wouldn't have let him do that! Besides, he didn't hate you the most, he hated me."

"Did you forget the song he sang when we went camping? I hate you guys but especially Kenny?" He crossed his arms, "He's a fucking snake, he probably did it while we were sleeping and he probably only cursed one of my toes or something." He tried to stare at his feet and see the magic but he got nothing. "He also knows I come back so to him it's hilarious."

"Where if he killed Kyle, the elves would take magic from the humans again, makes sense." Stan shrugged and started on his eggs.

Kyle frowned a bit and crossed his arms to think. Both of them were right, and in Cartman logic, it was fine to kill Kenny since he always came back. The question was, though, if Kenny was really cursed, could they break it?... "Maybe we can try to figure out where or what he cursed..." Kyle muttered, pushing his food around the plate. He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore.

Kenny huffed. "If he cursed my dick I'm gonna march my happy ass to Utah and beat the shit out of him."

"Kenny you've pulled the patch so many times if you didn't notice it then your dick isn't cursed." Stan scoffed.

"Hey fuck you dude I was paying attention to something else."

Kyle shook his head, his brow furrowing. Could Cartman have cursed something inside Kenny? No, that seemed too unlikely. The dick seemed more like Cartman... "Maybe we should get you back to the forest and have my parents look you over. We always assumed you were immune to curses, but if they know what they're looking for..." He frowned a bit and shook his head. "And if Cartman did curse you, then fatass can forget about still being friends after all this..."

"Heh, mama B needs to meet my girlfriend too." He stretched, "I feel weird dropping my pants for your mom though..."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You were never weirded out by running around naked when we were kids," he pointed out before finally taking the fork to poke at his food again.

"Do you want to know where you were cursed? Then you'll lose the weirdness once you get there." Stan spoke up. "And maybe not this trip, that's way too fast. Give it another month."

"Can I at least tell her you're royalty now?" Kenny glanced at Kyle.

He sighed and nodded when Kenny asked if he could spill about him. "Yeah, you can tell her... but tell her it's a secret and like, not to act weird around me. I get enough of that shit when we go home."

Kenny nodded and beamed, " She'll get it." He leaned on his hand and ate his breakfast with a small smile.

" Maybe we should all go out sometime, invite Tweek and the others too." He held up a hand to Kenny. " I don't want to hear about it we couldn't find you and we needed a number 4....besides if he hadn't replaced you he'd never know his parents were fucking insane."

Kyle nodded at Stan's words, glancing at Kenny. "Or met Craig. Then we would have just had Craig the Asshole instead of Craig the Lovesick Asshole. There's a big difference," he pointed out with a smirk. 

" Fiiiiine," Kenny snickered, sipping the coffee and smiling behind his cup. It was a little fun to tease the guys about the times he took a while to be reborn from his trees. Tweek replacing him was a sore subject, but Stan was right, if Tweek hadn't been in their group he would have never left and never had been friends with Craig. Now look at them. " We need to go back to the lake is what we need to do. You gotta get out more."

Stan blinked then frowned, " No I don't, it's fine."

"Yes you do. When was the last time you even changed?" Kyle asked suspiciously, "Besides, you and Craig used to race all the time." He was just finishing his nearly cold food when Kenny brought up Stan getting out.

Kenny smirked, " Busted~"

" Shut up." Stan sighed, " We went out with them two weeks ago..." He mumbled, " I raced with him then too, maybe I just don't want to run around all the time." He finished his food and moved to toss the paper plate. He was lying, he wanted to run, but he started feeling more and more exposed lately...he felt like he was being watched and he didn't want Kyle hurt because someone was after him.

Kyle sighed and shook his head. "Fine, then you and I should go to the lake just the two of us," Kyle offered, tossing his plate with Stan's before sighing and going back toward their room. "I need to get ready for class, but you're not getting out of exercising, dude." Though something wasn't quite right, Kyle didn't know what. He hoped getting Stan alone might get him to open up a bit more about it.

" Heh, today is my day off, so have fun love birds," Kenny waved them off. 


	4. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet and cute, I really really really struggled with whether or not to keep the creature sex in just let me know if you want me to add it or make another work for it

Craig smiled as Tweek met him outside, holding out his hand for him just like when they were kids. "Ready, babe? I borrowed Clyde's car since he's going with Bebe," he said with a small smirk. "Come on. No one should be out at the lake. We'll have the whole place to ourselves." Tweek was supposed to handle the food while Craig downloaded movies and brought the blankets. They were going to spend time as themselves, on a real date, for the first time in a long time. Craig slid into the driver's seat and pulled away once Tweek was safely in.

Tweek slid into the passengers seat with his picnic basket. "I'm so excited..." He fidgeted before watching the scenery go by. "I want to watch you run again." 

Craig smirked as he sped up just a little bit. He wanted to get there faster... "You should run with me...or at least sit on my back, then we can swim together," he mused, gently placing one hand on Tweek's knee as he drove. "I'm excited too, babe. This is going to be fun."

Tweek blinked then nodded, "Okay! Y-you can't let me fall though." He huffed, "Unless you're dumping me in the lake." He held his hand and beamed. "It's been a long time since we came out here just us." 

Craig smirked and parked the car, patting Tweek's knee as they arrived. "I haven't let you fall yet, babe. I'm not going to start today," he declared, his voice even but his eyes held all of the excitement. He really couldn't wait to get out there...

So as soon as the car was parked, Craig was taking off his pants and his amulet, stepping back to shift and stretch out his real form. Craig was a centaur, just like Clyde and just like Stan. He needed to get out regularly and run, especially being the kind of centaur he was. He was tall, and made to run, so staying cooped up all the time drove him crazy, if he had the choice he'd never wear his amulet. He had long lanky legs marked in black just like his hair and his tail, his body was a creamy buckskin color in the summer and spring, but now he was a little fuzzy and darker in coat color with the beginning of the change of season. He didn't seem to care, holding out one hand to help Tweek up. "Or do you want to ride as you? I'll carry you if you want, babe."

"No I would rather have my legs for balance." Tweek beamed, "Then you can run faster right?" He used the car as a step then jumped and landed on his stomach on Craig's back before wiggling around to sit up.

Not his most graceful mount but he was seated.

"Yeah, but I'll run either way," Craig said with a shrug, he let out a soft huff- it knocked some wind out of his lungs, but he didn't want to embarrass Tweek. He really, really wanted Tweek to get used to riding him like this. Watching was one thing, but running together... Craig couldn't think of a better way to bond.

"Lets go put the food in our spot and then you can run."

He picked up the blanket and the basket, dropping them off by their spot on the shore before moving away to the well worn racing path he, Clyde, and Stan had stomped down over the past year. "Alright, Tweek... ready? Arms around me?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. He waited for Tweek's affirmation before he took off from the starting line. He didn't hesitate to push himself straight into a canter, loving the wind nearly whipping his hat off. He could feel Tweek shifting on his back, but he kept an ear out for any panic or protest.

"Yea...yea okay..." He put his arms around Craig and his cheek to his back. He nodded and held on but Craig lurched forward, "TOO FAST!" Tweek clung to his coat.

"I'm gonna fall! Too FAST! CrAiG!" Tweek squeezed with his legs and clung to him, trembling a little. Craig might not have thought he was going fast but his stride was long and they covered a lot of ground in a short amount of time, "Just trot, please, let me get used to that...I'm sorry that was just really fast..." Apparently it had been longer between rides than Craig had originally thought. 

Craig slowed to a walk and started to circle a bit just so he didn't come to a dead halt. "You're okay, Tweek, I wouldn't have let you fall..." He said softly, gently touching his hands, " we can trot, it's okay." He sighed a bit, trying to hide his disappointment, but that just made Tweek murmur apologies. After a few minutes, he switched to a trot, though it always felt too bouncy for him. He had a hard time with that gait, always wanting to either walk or run, never in between. He tried to hold off though, for Tweek's sake.

Craig held back, feeling like he had a few lurches here or there or a few bounces that were too fast, but Tweek seemed to be doing okay. He could feel his grip relaxing, anyway. 

Tweek relaxed the more he got used to it. He could tell this was hard for Craig too, but he had been terrified. He huffed. "Okay, oh god, okay, you can canter Craig..." Craig gently placed his hands over Tweek's again.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yea just do it! Before I change my mind..." He almost kicked him like he saw in those cowboy movies. Craig glanced back at him with a soft smile and Tweek nodded. 

"Remember to breathe," he stated before he let his gait finally switch to what felt natural. He still tried to keep it slow though. Instead of racing around the lake as fast as he could, he tried to build the speed up.

And this time he tried to listen to Tweek as he went.

"There..." He mumbled, "Sorry I just really needed a moment to process..." He beamed and held on with his legs and his arms, he'd forgotten how much fun this was.

Craig smiled as he heard that little voice relax, felt the grip tighten and he sped up just a bit. "This is what I love," he replied, placing his hands over Tweek's before lowering his body to run just a bit faster. "And now I can share it with you... and when you're ready, we'll gallop all the way around the lake so fast, you won't have time to regret it," he said, his joy slipping through his voice as he glanced back at him. His green eyes were alight with a passionate fire Tweek hadn't seen in a while.  Tweek beamed back, he could feel every muscle beneath him stretching and contracting, he could feel him breathing from his hands and his calves.

"You were built for this," He spoke up over the wind, "Just like I like to swim." He leaned forward with him, gently tapping Craig every time he thought he could handle going faster. Then they were galloping and Tweek clung to Craig, but fear had turned to excitement. "This is awesome!!!"

Craig felt his smile grow as Tweek kept telling him to go faster and faster and soon he was running just about full speed, hooves pounding the ground, and his hat was slipping off of his head. Tweek quickly caught it before it could fly off then encircled his torso again. Craig clung to Tweek's hands, holding them tight... and that little declaration made his smile turn into a grin and a happy chuckle. Craig pushed himself to his very limits before he had to slow down. He slowed to a canter, then a trot, and then a walk, needing to walk until he felt both hearts settle down.

He was breathing heavily, nearly wheezing, but he still held onto Tweek's hands. "I'm glad you came with me..."

Tweek leaned against him and nodded, "I'm glad I did too..." He sat back after giving him a squeeze, thankful that it was just cool enough that Craig wasn't dripping and soaking his jeans. "Sorry...you probably could have gone longer if I didn't make you trot first..." He put the hat back on his head.

"Don't apologize," Craig murmured, picking up Tweek's hand to kiss it. "I've never had a rider before. Your feedback is important," he said with a nod, watching Tweek dismount.

"Now we can go swimming!" He nodded, "You can cool down in the lake."

Craig nodded, stretching and already moving to take off his jacket, shirt, and hat. "You'll have to show me something too," he mused as he tossed his clothes with the rest. "Then we can come on shore..." 

"I can't really show you anything crazy..." Tweek shook his head, stripping down and stretching. He leapt into the water and his legs immediately melted together into a dark green fin. He dove deep and popped back up yards away. He made his way back quickly to wait for Craig. "I mean I guess I could teach you how to swim better? I don't know...theres nothing exciting to the lake..." Then again...there was the spot he and Bebe discovered up the bank a bit...

"It doesn't have to be crazy," Craig murmured before Tweek dove in. Craig smiled and stepped in the water up to his human waist, reaching down to pull Tweek close for a kiss. "You're in the lake... that makes it exciting." He shifted a bit more into the water, huffing as he sank to his chest now, but his lower body wanted to be more buoyant. "I want to see whatever you want to show..."

"Craig..." Tweek hummed and held him close, "So just swim with me...and we can go to my favorite spot." He took Craig's hands and eventually led him out into deeper water. He was slow, but getting better every day, and one of these days he was going to challenge Clyde and Stan to a swimming race. Only when he was sure he could win though. Tweek kept him up, and soon they were swimming towards the rushing of a large creek. "This is what I wanted to show you..." 

"... This is really peaceful babe... thanks."

"Don't thank me yet..." He swam a bit upstream. Craig had a bit of a harder time going upstream- there were no footings to help him walk against the current, and if he stopped and rested, he would just be swept right back into the lake or break an ankle between two rocks. He cursed with every misstep then let out an exasperated sigh when they finally reached a pool, only to blink when he saw how beautiful it was.

No, how beautiful Tweek looked here...

The water was crystal clear here, and Craig could see the rocks and fish beneath like looking through glass, and Tweek's tail sparkled like an emerald gem with the way the sun filtered through. His eyes were bright and he turned in the pool to float on his back and close his eyes. "It's colder but when I'm here by myself I feel safe...the brush is so thick humans don't come all the way down to the bank." This was his favorite place...the soft roar of the rapids upstream, the calling of birds in the canopy around them, the soft current moving around him, and Craig...Craig was here too. " I like to meditate here too, this place has helped me through a bunch of panic attacks..." 

"I love it..." Craig murmured, shifting deeper into the pool. He was able to touch the bottom, submerged to his chest at least. He half walked half swam to Tweek as he admired his little boyfriend. He felt a bit like a clumsy oaf swimming here, but if he held still enough, he could just admire Tweek in the stillness of the water. He reached out to pull Tweek close, kissing him deeply.

 Tweek looped his arms around Craig's neck, giggling as they kissed and his tail wrapped around one of his legs. "Should we pick a spot on the bank? We can chill here for a while...or do a little more?" 

Craig didn't hesitate to nod at Tweek's words. "Yes... Right here..." He said simply before moving to find a soft spot. He moved to reluctantly let Tweek go, admiring him a moment more as he lay on his side. There was no way he was lying over Tweek- he'd definitely crush him... "Maybe... I should be on my back?" he asked curiously, rolling a bit before smirking, "You found the perfect place, babe..."

He nodded, watching Craig all but disappear in some lakeweed. He beamed and swam up to him, easily sliding between his front legs and moving to kiss him. "I love it here..." He pulled himself up over Craig and drug his tail along his belly with a coy little smile. "Are you comfortable?" 

Craig settled into the bank, shivering as Tweek not only slid up to kiss him in a move that he could only describe as hot as hell, but he also dragged his tail way too close to his sheath and made him sigh softly. "Yeah... are you okay? Not too stretched out?" he murmured, reaching up to play in Tweek's hair. "I love you. And being here with you..."

" No I'm fine..." Tweek smirked, pulling himself up a bit closer so he could kiss Craig again. " No this is perfect..." He just wanted to lay here and enjoy this. He loved seeing Craig so happy, and he found solidarity in his love with their lower bodies. Craig had two extra limbs and Tweek lost two. Craig had rock hard definition in his muscles and Tweek loved running his hands over his abdomen and then to his shoulders and flank, cupped Craig's cheeks as he kissed him again. Then he let his hands drift from his jaw to his neck and down his chest. He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "Relax Craig..." He closed his eyes and kissed his neck. "Let go."

Something about Tweek's voice always made him relax. He took a small breath and settled into familiar arms and touches. "Tweek...this is way too sexy." He opened an eye and snickered as Tweek flicked his nose. 

" You can let your dick out when we're done having a moment," Tweek huffed, " Just listen to everything around you..." He rested his arms against his chest and moved to lay over him, his head met his hands while his hips and fin were still between Craig's front legs. "And breathe deeply..." Since getting into a few yoga classes and ASMR online, Tweek had really learned to mellow out...at least out here Craig was finding. He would need to bring Tweek out here more often. 

 "I am, I am... thanks babe. Love you..." he murmured, closing his eyes to breathe in as deeply as he could, chest and barrel expanding to capacity and then he sighed through his lips, letting it all out. Tweek rose and fell with his chest. 

"I love you too...and that's perfect...breathe just like that." After a few more moments of silence Tweek opened his eyes, " Alright big boy if you're still horny you can slide out."   
  
" Thank Christ." Craig groaned and melted back into the bank, Tweek could feel him at the base of his tail and moved to run the length of his fin over him. Tweek had some work to do. 

 

"....We need to do this more often..."  Tweek was back to laying over Craig. 

"Yes we do..." Craig murmured with a nod, nuzzling into his hair, "This place is perfect for it. We might be able to drive closer next time." He settled into the shore, his eyes closing. "... It's always nice doing this as us, babe."

He nodded, snuggling up and letting his tail loll to Craig's side to be in the water. "Sometimes I wish I could shift like Kenny..." He sighed. "Then we could do more." He traced circles on Craig's chest.

Craig smiled and shook his head. He tilted Tweek's chin up to kiss him. "I don't. I like you, Tweek," he murmured, "All of you. I like what we can do together, and I like how we do it." He sighed and slipped a bit further into the water to make sure Tweek was soaking enough.

Tweek blinked then smiled softly and kissed him back. "Thanks Craig..."

"Want to go back for some lunch, babe?"

He sat up and slid into the water to let Craig roll over and clean the dirt off his back so they could begin their swim back. "Yea we don't want a raccoon getting into it." 

Craig shook himself off before dipping back into the water to start the long swim back to shore. He waited for Tweek to lead the way, following slowly behind. "Or a bear," he mused before blinking as he realized that would just set off Tweek's anxiety. "There won't be a bear, though..."

"N-not this close to the city anyway, but oh god- if a bear did show up do you think I'd smell too much like prey?" Tweek felt his lower lid start to twitch, "Oh god he'd eat me!" 

Craig gently snagged Tweek and pulled him close to his chest as he swam for the other side of the lake again. "Tweek, honey, not when I'm here. I'll kick a bear in the face before I let him have you."

He blinked, but the pressure from the tight hug was nice. He chuckled uneasily but nodded, "You're right...you're right." Thankfully the basket was untouched and Tweek couldn't see any bears so they were fine. "You'd break his nose doin that heh." 

Craig released Tweek to swim before they finally reached shore. Craig shook himself out and immediately flopped onto a beach towel he'd laid out earlier. "I would break more than his nose if he tried to touch you, Tweek," he declared with a calm sort of determination. With a heavy sigh, he laid fully down to relax and dry off, spreading his body in the sun. "This was a perfect day, babe..."

"It was..." Tweek nodded, watching Craig with a small smile. "I packed sandwiches this time. Bebe is supposed to show me how to make Sushi. So next time it will stay in the roll...hopefully." He handed Craig his then dug out his own, laying in the sun beside Craig. 

"Thanks honey, and I'm sure you can do it. You're capable of whatever you put your mind to," he stated with a nod. For now, though, he left his sandwich wrapped, instead taking Tweek and pulling him into his arms for a cuddle while they ate. "Hey, I saw a flyer for tryouts for the next show they're putting on at campus. You should audition."

" I was thinking about that too actually..." Tweek nodded, " They're doing Midsummer Night's Dream...and I wanted to try out for Puck...he's my favorite." He bit his lip and sighed, " I'm just worried they'll find someone better....would you come with me?" He glanced back at Craig, having made himself comfortable against the other's side.

Craig smirked and nodded, kissing Tweek's head. "Better than you? Impossible. You're the best actor there is," he teased gently, "Remember Michael?" He still liked teasing Tweek about that every now and then, especially when he got anxious about his acting ability. "I'll come with you. Just look at me and remember that day, babe. If you convinced the entire school, you can convince a few acting people."

Tweek gasped and huffed, "I said I was sorry!" He sighed, " I do remember though..." He beamed at Craig as he spoke, nodding and lightly tugging a lock of his hair. "Yea...yea you're right, again." He leaned back on him, putting his cheek against his withers. "Thanks Craig..." He huffed, " I can do it! I just need the part they want read. I'm going to memorize it."

"That doesn't mean I can't remind you," Craig pointed out before sighing as Tweek settled against his side. "You can do it, babe. I'll help you practice."


	5. Rain Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little shorter, but I really really wanted to touch on a bit of Stan's character that I personally identify with and see him struggling a bit more with as he gets older. This chapter does touch on bits of depression, just warning you guys, but Stan has always been a character I relate to and project on, he'll get better later on I promise. 
> 
> If any of you are struggling with depression like I am, just know you aren't alone, and it's hard to get motivated and it really sucks trying to find the right therapist but you can do it, I have faith in you. Talk to your counselors at school, talk to your parents, talk to your friends, ask for help. It's never too late and you aren't broken. 8)

Kyle cornered Stan in the art hall a week later, making him promise to go to the lake with him tonight. He promised only to get Kyle out of the way so he wasn't late to his class.

After classes he begrudgingly got in his car and waved to Kenny as they took off.

It was nice to get off campus though...he couldn't help but watch the city disappear and the scenery open up. He sighed and relaxed without thinking.

Kyle smirked as he saw Stan relax. His plan was working already. He was not going to let Stan keep stressing about whatever it was that was bothering him, and a good run usually did wonders. "I knew you needed this, dude," he said with a smirk, "What's been on your mind. I'm the one who's supposed to worry between the two of us, remember?"

"...I feel like I'm being watched." He confessed. "It's off and on, but it's like...when someone peers over your shoulder you know?" He sighed, "I can never find out who's watching me or where they are, I'm starting to think someone is scrying for us..." 

That made Kyle pause, his brow furrowing. "Stan... why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked hesitantly, "This could be serious..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh god... who would do that? Dammit, fatass is the only one I could think of, but why would he even do that?"

Stan huffed, " I don't know...unless he's not the one doing it, let's not jump to conclusions, it could be your mom or Kenny's sister, or Ike, it's just...freaky." He huffed, " I didn't want to bring it up until we could talk to your parents again, so far nothing's happened and it only started recently...which I guess would point back to Cartman as easily as it could point to Karen...or Ike."

Kyle sighed and sat back in his seat- while Stan was a bit more relaxed, Kyle was getting tense. He had a lot to think about... "It's freaky..." he agreed with a frown. He crossed his arms, trying to run through a list of who could possibly be watching him and Stan. He shook his head, feeling ill just thinking about it. "Well... next time you feel it, let me know. Maybe we can scry in return and figure out who it is..." He shook it off and hesitantly took Stan's hand. "Let's just enjoy ourselves out here, dude."

Stan nodded, " Yea...no one is going to ruin this for us." He huffed, " Heh, I'm gonna have a good day god dammit." He smirked at Kyle before pulling off the highway to the lake they always hung out at. He slid out of the driver's seat and stretched. " Should I wait until we get down there or just change now?" He glanced at Kyle and shrugged, " Fine, just hold on to this for me." He tossed Kyle the amulet and dropped his pants before he could rip out of them.

Kyle smirked and nodded, relaxing as the lake and the forest beyond came into view. He smiled and shook his head as he slipped out of the car. "Hell no. Amulet off," he instructed, catching the amulet and pocketing it before Stan squirmed out of his pants. He snuck a quick glance at Stan's penis before he transformed. "Ready dude? Didn't that feel great?" As a centaur Stan wasn't tall, but he wasn't short, he was stocky but he wasn't thick like Clyde, he was just...round. His coat was as black as his hair, and he had a sock on his front right and a stocking on his back left. Stan rubbed his neck and smiled softly, nodding as he pawed the ground. 

"I feel better, but it's not like some amazing new feeling." He snickered, offering a hand for Kyle to use to mount. "Am I carrying you, your highness?" He teased, flipping his tail. "...I'll admit I'm ready to run though..." 

Kyle chuckled and shook his head. "I can walk," he stated before Stan mentioned a run. With a soft smile, he took his hand and mounted him. "Well... if you're going to go for a run, then count me in dude." He grinned and placed his arms around Stan. "I'm ready. Go for it."

Stan huffed and kicked out a back leg as he took off. He held his hat on his head and raced down the bank, jumping to the ground and raising his tail. He was excited, he was ready to run and no one could stop him. Kyle laughed from behind him, giving Stan a squeeze. It was a bouncy ride at first, and it took him a moment to find his grip, but soon he was settled around Stan. "You good back there?!" He called. "Sorry that was rough!" 

"I've had worse, especially riding you!" he teased with a grin, "Now keep going!"

Stan felt like shaking his head and bucking, but he didn't want Kyle coming off so they ran. He stretched his legs as far as they would go, and he tore off his hat to feel the wind in his hair. Kyle had to press his head to Stan's shoulder to keep his own hat from flying off, but he could feel the wind whipping by them and every glance up at Stan's face made him smile a bit. He just looked so free. His eyes were bright and he looked so happy just to be out here. He made it a lap a d began to slow, eventually walking around the lake and panting. He was out of shape and it was hurting his lungs for a bit. "Kyle...Thanks."

"You're welcome, Stan," he chimed with a soft smile, "I'm glad you listened to me. Even if you came kicking and screaming, you always have fun out here."

He nodded, slowing down to a walk to breathe and cool down. His barrel heaved with his chest and he lightly put a hand over Kyle's. "I'm glad I listened too...heh I can be pretty stubborn..." He shook his hair out again then pulled his hat on. "I need to get back in shape before I race Craig..." 

Kyle smiled and nodded, kissing Stan's shoulder. "Yes you can be. For no good reason too," he teased before shifting forward a bit to hug Stan a bit more as they walked. "Stan, I'm serious dude, you could beat the hell out of Craig with just a bit of practice. He always wastes too much of his energy up front."

"Heh..." Stan huffed and pawed the ground, "What say you we try to go even faster?" 

Kyle wrapped his arms tighter around Stan. "I'm with you, dude. Do it."

 

Stan pushed himself as hard as he could, but he found himself faltering a bit. Where he could have run all day in highschool here he was feeling his feet go numb and his lungs burning. He slid down to a trot and then let Kyle know he was tired...but it  _hurt_. He knew he was out of shape but this? Had his depression really sent him this far down the hole? He walked himself out and then let Kyle dismount as storm clouds built up in his mind. He usually didn't care about anything, but this...this was bad. How was he supposed to keep Kyle safe if he could hardly run a lap around the lake. He was walking back with his hands in his pockets and panting open mouthed before Kyle said his name for the third or fourth time.   
  
" Stan!"   
  
" Wait what?"   
  
" You okay man?"   
  
" Yea...yea I'll be fine." He smiled through it. " No problem right? Just tired...heheh."   
  
"...do you need to talk about it?" Kyle murmured, " Is it why you haven't been running?" He paused and watched Stan, reading his face intently with his bright emerald eyes and it made Stan tuck his tail and take a step back. " You're upset again..." Kyle held out his hands for Stan's and smiled softly, " You can tell me, Stan...or do you want me to come with you to the Counselor or something-?"   
  
" No no, I'll go, I'll go when I'm ready..." He rubbed his neck, but that didn't seem to be what Kyle wanted to hear.   
  
" Stan...if your depression is bothering you again you should try and talk about it at least...if not with me then with professionals. It's hard...I know it is, we dealt with it in highschool." He squeezed his hands once Stan took them. " We can talk about it in the car, I'll drive..." He handed Stan his amulet and then his pants and took the keys from him. As Stan dressed, Kyle was thinking of what to say. How could he help Stan when Stan didn't even know what he wanted to hear? Things like these weren't easily helped anyway. He would just have to wait for Stan to open up, but it was always the same thing every time. Stan never knew what triggered it and if he did know he never wanted to tell him, and when he did tell him, Kyle wasn't sure how to be more encouraging of his work out routine because they would get to it for a week or two and Stan would lose interest or something would happen and he'd fall into the hole again.   
  
Once Stan was in the car, Kyle just listened.   
  
It was a bit worse than he feared though. "I feel like I'm letting you down, I'm not working hard enough, and I'm not strong enough to protect you...we have someone breathing down our necks and I can't even run a lap around the fucking lake without my lungs feeling like they're going to explode." He ground his teeth, " I know what I have to do and I know how long I have to do it, but I just get home and everything feels heavy and I just...I want to sleep all the time."   
  
" Because you finally feel at peace when you're unconscious..." Kyle finished for him, reaching over to touch his knee. " I worry about you sometimes Stan...you can talk to me about whatever's bothering you and I can try my hardest to help, but we need to try and seek out professionals...you don't have to tell them what you are, just how you feel."   
  
" I know."   
  
" Then we need to do it." Kyle smiled softly and squeezed his knee. " We can do this Stan...but you have to let someone help you. Promise me you'll at least go talk to the counselor when we get back?"   
  
" ....I promise." he finally spoke up, a small determined expression on his face. He wasn't just saying that this time. Kyle had enough to worry about without worrying whether or not Stan was going to get help. He could do this, he could get motivated enough to go....he had to, if for no one else's sake but Kyle's. He hated feeling the way he did, but it never occurred to him until today that it was interfering with anyone else. He had thought he was wearing the perfect mask, but he should have known better than to try and hide from Kyle. 

 

So the next day he told Kyle he was picking up a psychology credit and hoping to understand what was going on in his mind....he could tell that wasn't exactly what Kyle had meant, but he played it off so well he didn't actually have to admit to his boyfriend he was going to get help...he made his way across the quad to the admissions building where the counselors' offices were. He climbed the stairs with heavy feet and those fucking black clouds storming away in his mind, but still he pressed on. When he finally reached the door with the female counselor's name on it he took a breath and knocked on it. 

" Come in..." She glanced up and smiled softly. " Are you Stanley Marsh?" 

" Yea...just Stan works though." He sheepishly smiled back. 

" Have a seat Stan and let's get started. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself and we can start from there?" 

Stan had never poured his being out for anyone but Wendy before...and even Wendy wasn't sure what to do with all of the information he'd given her all at once. He told her about how his parents split twice, and how the second time in highschool was final. He talked about the first instance he felt like this and how after his parents divorce it only got worse. He felt like it was his fault sometimes, like he wasn't good enough to keep them together and then how the feeling just wouldn't go away. It crept into all areas of his life and he started drinking to cope...just like his dad did he guessed. He told the counselor about Kyle, well about his relationship with Kyle anyway, how terrified he'd been that he would lose him forever if he admitted he was bisexual and had a massive crush on him for the longest time. How happy he'd been when they got together and how happy he thought he would be when they graduated and got away from everything...but it never went away.   
  
" It never does." She spoke up. " Not unless you actively take steps to cope in a healthy way." She smiled softly, " You've made the right decision Stan...and I'm sure Kyle will be very proud of you for coming this far. If you need anti-depressants I can't directly help you, but we can set up an appointment with a doctor and let your parents know what's going on....I'm sorry for interrupting, go on." 

" No, that's why I'm here, I-" He sighed heavily, " I want feed back. I want help...maybe not for me just yet, but I want help so Kyle doesn't have to worry all the time..."   
  
He dove back in, talking about how he gained weight after sophomore year, after the split. With the drinking and the binge eating and everything he'd done to try and swallow his self imposed guilt, it backfired hard. He talked about Kyle and Clyde helping him onto the football team and how that helped, but going into college he'd lost all interest in sports of any kind. He and the counselor noted that it was a classic sign and while serious was nothing they couldn't handle together. The more he talked, the better he felt and the more she validated with him, the more he realized what Kyle meant. It was one thing to have your boyfriend always there and listening, and another to have someone else be able to tell you what exactly you can do to help feel a bit better. 

He spent a whole three hours talking to her. 

It was almost as if he had actually enrolled in a class, and once their session had ended, he felt lighter...  
  
" Would you mind if I came back in every week and just...talked? This is really helping, and I'm not sure if I need any medication yet, but if I get worse I'd like for your opinion."   
  
" Of course, you can come in whenever you'd like, but I can definitely set aside time if you need it." She beamed, " Don't be afraid to talk to any counselor on campus, Stan, we're here for you." He only cast her a smile before he stepped out. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself before glancing back down at his phone. 

_Hey, you haven't made plans have you Big Kat?_

_lol no what's up sugar cube?_

_just wondering if you needed a partner for the kick boxing gym tonight that's all_   Kyle's response was immediate. 

_I always need the best mitt holder and sparring partner ever coming with me, Kenny was just telling me he wanted to go to the MMA side. Meet you at home base?_

_Definitely._


	6. It Comes to a Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a sex scene in this chapter, starts with three * and you can skip the rest of the chapter without losing story

Kenny was taking this day off in stride....with a playboy and anime. Once he was bored going over the blond issue he tossed the magazine to the other end of the couch to watch the third episode of Kill la Kill for the fourteenth time. There were only so many good animes on Netflix...his phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket to read who texted him. 

The phone number of the text was unfamiliar, and certainly didn't seem to be a Colorado number. The text was simple:

_I see you._

Another text came through right after.

_Porn and anime? Some things never change, huh Kenny?_

Kenny felt his fur bristle on his tail and his teeth grow sharp. He flew off the couch and hissed, looking around- they'd taken down the go pro, his laptop was in his room so if someone hacked it they wouldn't see him...he ground his teeth and texted back.

_Who is this? I got a new phone don't have all my numbers back in._

He only texted in full sentences when he was freaked out. He wasn't going to alert anyone else just yet, but he grabbed his magazine and decided to take that back to his room.

_Oh Kenny, you know who this is._

_Watching you freak the fuck out is great. You should see your face right now!_

_Oooo, who's the mystery texter, Kenny? Is is a friend or an enemy of poor people who keep associating with a filthy fucking Jew?_

_Fuck you Eric._ That was all Kenny really needed. _I thought you hated scrying. What the hell?_ He sat back down, only half listening to the anime now and focusing on his phone. There had to be a way to shield himself from Cartman's fucking eyes...

_Dude, are you kidding? This is like the perfect way for me to see what you asswipes have been up to. Clearly you're going crazy without me_

_Besides, now it's like I'm just sitting there watching anime with you, Kenny_

_Plus you'll never believe half the shit Stan does when he thinks no one's watching, it's fucking hilarious! No wonder someone's following you guys!_

_Yea it's so peaceful without you._

_Wait someone's following us?! Cut the shit and tell me Cartman!_  He huffed. There was a knock on his door now and he left the phone on the couch. He opened the door and-

"LILY!" Kenny hid his tail and raced into the hall, "I-I can't hang out today." He huffed, "I'll text you, but you gotta go right now."

No way in hell was he letting Cartman comment on his girlfriend.

Lily smiled and waved, about to say more when Kenny suddenly stepped into the hall. "W-what? Why? Kenny, what's going on?" she asked, her brow furrowed in concern as she looked around. She didn't see anything though. "Are you okay?"

_Duuude, no way!_

_Kenny, come back, omg! Is that bitch actually dating you? Is she poor?_

_Did you tell her you're fucking poor? I HAVE TO KNOW IF SHE KNOWS._

He rubbed his temples as his phone exploded behind him then sighed, Cartman got a good look at her now. "...Remember that kid I told you about?" He murmured, trying to stay quiet, "The fat boy, Eric? He's apparently been scrying us and decided to start texting me." He huffed, "I didn't want him to see you because now it's going to be nothing but fire crotch and poor kid jokes." He let her in where his phone had finally stopped buzzing.

Lily nodded, looking more and more concerned. "The one that left for Utah for college?" she asked before tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "What, really?" she murmured before glancing around. She couldn't sense anything in particular. "Oh god Kenny, I wish I knew sooner. There's spells to block this kind of thing," she said with a small nod.

 _Yes I'm dating her, no she doesn't know who my family are or their socioeconomic status and no she's not poor._ He groaned and dropped his phone on the couch.

"I mean I guess I could just ignore him, or we could be as sappy and disgusting as possible so he gets bored..." Kenny huffed, "Never mind he never gets bored."

He then sent a text to Kyle.

_It's Fatass, he's scrying us._

Cartman kept texting. 

_Dude, don't tell me you had to settle._

_Kenny, you can do better than a ginger._

_Don't be like Stan, Kenny! Don't give in to her dirty ginger ways! She's just going to eat you!_

_Kenny, listen to me, your life is in danger!_

Just in the middle of the waves of texts from Cartman was one from Kyle.

_I know dude, he's blowing up our phones too. Or he was. Stan and I are going home to the grove where the scrying blocks are to try and figure out what to do._

_He knows about Lily and is trying to save my soul now._

_Okay, just keep him busy for now. My dad is making us some charms right now. We'll bring them over to you. Has anyone else heard from fatass?_ Kyle texted back before texting again. _Nevermind, I'll call around, you just keep him busy as long as you can._

Kenny growled in the midst of all of this, losing his patience.  "Yea I know there are but fucking Stan didn't tell us he felt the magic until this morning." He sighed, "I didn't have enough time to put anything together, and on top of it I was watching KLK and having me time..." He huffed. "Cartman thinks you're a ginger and going to steal my soul." He went back to texting him. 

Lily smiled softly and nodded. "I can make you a weaker one. It won't block him completely, but if we move fast, it might give you an hour while we make a better one." She smiled softly and chuckled, glancing around at the mess Kenny had made. "Me time, huh?" She toed a bag of popcorn and eyed some wadded up Kleenaxes warily.

 _She's from Ireland she doesn't count as a Ginger._ He was going to open a portal to Utah and beat the shit out of him if he mentioned alcohol and Lily in the same sentence after that.

_Oh Kenny, she's already got you deep in her web. Of course she fucking counts, Ireland is where American gingers originally come from!_

_She has the evil genes, Kenny!_

_But it does make sense why she's dating you, Kenny. She's obviously sticking true to her heritage of drunken one night stands and debauchery._

_Also, fuck you Kenny, you can't block me!_

Kenny saw red for a moment and threw his phone as hard as he could against the couch. His tail had fluffed like an angry cat and he ran a hand through his hair. Now he was self conscious about what he wore, his tattered jeans he insisted was a style, his old coats and hoodies and the winter jacket he'd gotten from his dad that still smelled like cigarettes and his mom's shitty perfume...he turned red and huffed.

"I hate him so much sometimes..." He retrieved the phone. Lily easily picked up on the anger and the conflict in Kenny's eyes, the pain this one boy caused with just a few texts made her hate him even more.

"He's doing this for that reaction, Kenny. You can't let him win," she murmured before she put her bag down and pulled out a book. She didn't have much to work with, but she might be able to shield him for now. She flipped through the pages quickly.

 _I've beat you up before dickweed I'll do it again, you leave her out of this._ Then he had an idea. _Remember when you were Ginger, Eric? When we glued a wig to your stupid head and painted you white and Orange? You tried to sacrifice Kyle to a pit of lava. Lily was actually inviting me to her cult later and we need a pig to sacrifice..._

He read his text aloud to Lily.

_Interested, fat boy?_

_Fuck you, Kenny, you have to come and get me first! Your poor ass can't get on a plane_

_And if you had the magic to do that, you would have done it already._

_Why are you mad at me, Kenny, I'm just trying to protect you! I don't want to see you be the cult sacrifice_

Lily paused before smirking and speaking in her lowest, most evil sounding voice. "Go my pet... go retrieve this sacrifice for our evil ritual..."

Kenny glanced at her then smirked and let his claws grow, he tore a hole through the air.

_I'm coming fat boy..._

_Wait what-?_

Lily paused, glancing up to see Kenny had actually done it. "W-Wait, Kenny!" she shouted, reaching up for him, but he was already gone through. She thought this was a joke, she didn't think he'd actually leave... She grabbed his phone and started texting Kyle and Stan quickly. He flew through time and space, tracing the scry back before Cartman could close it.

"CARRRTMAAAAN!" Kenny fell out of the portal, hissing like a cat and reeling back a fist, he nailed Cartman as hard as he could right in the stomach. Eric let out a grunt and staggered back and away from his scrying equipment. It was clear from what was on the table that he'd been spying on everyone, even Craig and Clyde. He had lists of their classes, the times they went to each place and which building they were in, but he also had stars next to a few times, some only had one or two drawn next to it, others had three or four. Kenny wasn't sure what that was for, but Eric was already getting back up, his hands glowing bright blue. 

"H-hey knock it off, Kenny, I'm trying to keep you guys safe! You crazy son-of-a-bitch, you don't even know what the gingers are planning, you just let them suck you in! YOU'RE LETTING STUPIDITY WIN, KEENNI!" He wasn't able to react fast enough.

Kenny grabbed his collar and lifted him straight into the air. "If you don't want me to shift and throw you straight through that wall you're gonna STOP talking about my girlfriend, make fun of me all you want! Leave her and Kyle alone." He dropped him, his tail flicking before he heard another grunt and a lamp crashed against his shoulder.

Heidi huffed, she and Cartman had gotten back together in highschool under some very strict rules, and surprisingly he had followed them. She now panted and held out a hand for Eric to help him up. "You okay babe?"

"Aw baby come on that was weak..." he muttered, reaching for his staff. "Jesus Christ Kenny, you're in too deep, can't you see? Get your nose out of a fire crotch and listen!"

Heidi huffed, "I just saved your ass don't criticize me!" She continued to brandish the lamp like a war axe, and now Kenny was ready to punch her too. He thought fast, using his own magic to grab Cartman and fling him at her before trying to jump back through the portal, but Cartman had taught Heidi to use magic too. Her hand began to glow green as she snagged his ankle-

Wait...his ankle!

Kenny stared down at his foot as he was flung into a wall. OF FUCKING COURSE. Cartman literally gave him an Achilles heel. That son of a bitch. Heidi huffed and threw another spell that teleported them all out of the dorm so they couldn't destroy it. 

"You're spying on people!!! You wrote down everything! You have little codes and stars next to everyone's names too!" Kenny started to change as his rage built, "We could face time or have a conversation but you're just BEING AN ASS!" Kenny shifted, growing so rapidly he ripped out of his clothes, a fine golden fur covered his upper body and his face while it grew thicker at his thighs, his legs bent like a cow's ending in a large paw like foot with sharp claws. His fingers had grown longer and were tipped in claws, his lower teeth stuck out of his mouth like tusks, and he grew horns long and two toned like a bull's. He snorted through his nose before roaring at them, his tail flicking behind him. 

"You're being the dick, Kenny! I wasn't the one who made a portal to leap through and beat you up!" Eric scoffed, raising the staff over his head, " BACK OFF KENNY!" He slammed it down and lightning erupted from the crystal on top, Kenny moved just in time for it to narrowly miss his face.

Heidi huffed, "I got your back babe..." She had a wand ready, throwing her hand in the air to cast barriers around them both as Kenny charged them. He dropped to all fours and lowered his head, horns ready but as he leapt the barriers knocked them out of the way. Kenny's portal still wavered in the air as his magic exploded.   
  
" AIM FOR THE FLOWER IN HIS BACK!" Eric called, " If we injure it enough he'll die and resurrect somewhere else!"   
  
" Got it!" Heidi huffed, preparing to dance around Kenny to get at his back. He leapt on Cartman, pinning him down, Eric only had his staff to shove in Kenny's mouth and hold him back. 

 "You're being a fucking bitch on your period Kenny!" he shouted. "Fuckin asshole" He grunted holding him back as best he could, "Fuckin won't- let me- talk! I'm trying to protect you dicks! I really fucking hate you guys...Any time now, honey!"  
  
" I'M TRYING!"  
  
" NOW HEIDI HE'S GONNA RIP MY FACE OFF! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE IS IN YOUR HANDS!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" She had to levitate herself into a tree and then she had a good shot. He had a huge gaping hole where his spine would be, and all Heidi could really see through the struggle was a glowing orange light, she drew back her wand and shot green magic like a spear, gasping as Kenny shrieked and the orange light flickered. She didn't really want to kill him, so she didn't put a lot of effort into that spell, but apparently even the slightest touch rocked his body with pain. Eric threw him off and panted, laying on the ground a moment and struggling to his feet. Heidi jumped down. "Eric wait...don't kill him-"  
  
" Heidi, babe, he jumped through a hole in the air and tried to murder me, he actually comes back, this is only fair." He drew his staff back to shove the pointed part through his chest, but Kenny roared and leapt up. The force of his movement knocked them both away and he saw his chance. He roared one last time before darting through the portal.

Heidi sighed and teleported them back, "You okay, Eric?" She huffed, "You really pissed him off. What did you do?" She sighed, "Do I need to rub your tummy?"   
  
" I don't fucking know, I thought I was just being pally like always, but he had to go and get butthurt." Eric huffed, " So much for warning them...I'll have to do it later." He paused, watching Heidi before nodding and pouting. "Yeah, you saw when Kenny punched me and it was really hard, baby. It's going to be sore if you don't." Heidi giggled and pat his back.   
  
" Lay down and I'll help you out." 

 

Kenny reappeared in the room, having shrank in size as he traveled, panting and growling before making a groaning noise at Lily and trying to hide his face. He was disgusting like this...he hated losing his temper, he hated becoming this  _thing_. He groaned, holding his head as his horns fell off and turned into fern leaves. 

Lily was on the phone with Kyle, but she yelped when Kenny suddenly appeared. "No, no it's fine, he just came back, thanks Kyle!" she said quickly before hanging up and going up to Kenny. "Kenny? Are you okay?" she asked quickly, frowning a bit when he tried to hide. "Kenny, I studied huldra for years, you're not going to scare me. Come here." She waited before she approached him and gently tried to touch him, gasping a bit as he snarled at her.  
  
"Kenny, please... He didn't hurt you, right?" She urged him to sit up and let her hold him. He shook his head with her question, lowering his now cow-like ears and gently touching his forehead to hers. A soft graveled purr left his throat as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Her arms wound around him and he curled against her. Now she could see his hollow. The hole in his back held moss, a spiny fern and an orange lily nestled in the back. The lily served as his heart, the moss and ferns were the other parts and the lily's glow flickered with injury. He was still so tall...and slowly the fur began to recede as she played in his hair and tried to calm him. 

Lily smiled and closed her eyes, trying to share energy with him or at least let him feel her healing the lily. "Kenny... you really scared me. I'm so glad you're okay..." she murmured softly, gently cradling his head against her shoulder. "I love you so much... I didn't know what was happening so I just kept working and Kyle called me after I texted him in a panic... but I got a ward off, for now..." She opened her eyes and sighed softly. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling a wee bit."

Kenny sighed as his teeth shrank away. "I got so angry...I'm sorry..." He curled in her arms, "Bastard cursed my ankle..." He huffed, "Or rather my tendon..." His feet hadn't changed yet so the long tendon could be seen marked in bright purple. He sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too..." His ears shrank and the fur slowly disappeared from his face and chest. "Think I distracted them long enough?" He chuckled weakly, his claws now shrinking into nails.

Lily sighed and gave him a squeeze. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay..." she murmured softly, glancing down only to see the line of purple magic in his tendon. Her eyes widened. "Oh no..." She fell silent and just squeezed him back before the door flew open.

Kyle was standing there, several pendants in hand. "Kenny, we don't have much time, I walked Lily through a ward, but put this on. You too," he demanded, handing one to each of them. "Stan is giving them to Clyde, Bebe, Craig, and Tweek now."

He paused, calming a bit as he saw Kenny looked like he was fine for now. "So you went to see fatass?"

Kenny took the pendant and put it on, "Eric thinks it's funny and is laughing it up as usual." He shuddered and moved to stand and get pants from his room. He returned in some loose fitting orange sweats and huffed, "My legs aren't going back for a while." He sighed, a bit self conscious of them. "Heh that's what I get for flying off the handle huh?" He flicked his tail and flopped on the couch again. "He's been watching all of us, me, you, Stan, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Token- everybody. Heidi is helping him keep tabs on the girls too, I don't know what he's looking for... " 

Kyle sighed and shook his head. This was his last stop, and he ended up sinking into a chair, his brow furrowed. "What the hell did he think was going to happen?... Shit, I should have Stan tell Wendy..."

Lily paused and put her amulet on, sitting beside Kenny as he sat down and gently placing one hand on his knee. She didn't seem to mind though. "It sounded warrented... I... I saw the message chain," she admitted before looking at Kyle. "He really hates you, doesn't he?"

"... I think obsessed is a better word. He's obsessed with me," Kyle muttered, putting his head in one hand, "I don't know what fatass wants, but this will stop him for a time. I'm going to use my day off to ward all our dorms..."

Kenny stared at his feet, still no changing. It just meant he was still angry. "He loves picking on me, he's obsessed with Kyle." Kenny huffed, "He never picked on Stan too much, but Stan doesn't give a reaction like we do..."

Lily smiled and gently pat his leg before trying to get him to relax by just running her hand over his thigh. "Well, he's several states away now, and you're going to block his ability to change that, so for now, I'd say you're safe."

"I'm blocking his number as we speak," Kyle muttered with a huff before he tilted his head back, placing one hand on his head. "I just get so fucking mad. We're not kids anymore. I want to move on and have a life..."

"And you do. You both do..." Lily pointed out, "Don't let him rule you."

Kenny sighed and leaned on the couch back. "Yea you're not alone..." Well now Lily knew how his family had lived, and why he hoarded every cent he could get. He was slowly changing back, his paws shrinking and splitting into more toes as his ankles sank back down with small crunches from the bones. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I kinda wish you hadn't seen what he said..." He grumbled before getting mad again. "I'm not lice-ridden, you're not a hoity elf, Lily's not a soulless ginger and my parents aren't just nasty poor people...er weren't...okay yea they were, but still I'm not!"

Kyle sighed and nodded, sitting up a bit to look at Kenny. "I know. Thanks dude..." he murmured, though god did he feel like he needed a drink. Something- anything- to take his mind off of all of this.

Lily paused and smiled softly, leaning over to gently kiss Kenny's temple. "Kenny... relax. It's okay," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm not upset about that. I'm upset that he made you so angry. Both of you." She glanced at Kyle who had resigned to putting his head in his hands. "Kenny, I know you. I know the real you, and I don't care what he says or thinks." Kyle sighed, wishing Stan was back. He really just wanted to curl into his boyfriend's arms right now. Cartman had a special way of making him so angry that he lost control and felt like shit afterwards.

Kenny still pouted but he relaxed with her kiss. "Thanks Lil..." He pulled her close, letting her lay over him as his feet finally returned to normal. Stan walked in shortly after Kenny started Kill La Kill again. Lily smiled and settled against him, tucking her head under his chin.

"No problem, Kenny," she murmured with a soft smile, kissing his jaw before settling in to watch.

 

"Ooh I like this one." Stan spoke up as he walked in an episode later. "Tweek and Craig got their bands. I left Clyde's and Bebe's on his bed, hopped through one of the portals and gave Token and Jimmy theirs...you okay Ky?" 

Kyle was sitting at the table doing homework, though occasionally he'd scribble on another piece of paper. He sighed as Stan mentioned he got the bands to everyone. "Great... that will at least slow him down. Tomorrow I'm just going to spend the day spellcasting. Maybe scrying too... we'll see how fatass likes it." He growled and didn't answer Stan's question.   
  
" That's a no." He answered himself with a snicker. Stan sat beside him. "I can help if you want between classes." He dug out his own homework. "Kenny did you get yours done?"

"Yup. This morning."

Kyle nodded, glancing over at Stan. "Yeah, I'm going to need it. I wanted to place charms on our dorms, obviously, but I was also thinking I should do it on our favorite hang out spots and on all the club rooms that we attend. I've been making a list," he explained, pushing it over to Stan. He paused after a moment before his shoulders dropped. "But I... I just wonder if all of this was just to make us paranoid."

"Probably," Stan huffed, "which just means we can't let it get to us too badly, you know?" He put his arm around Kyle. "I'll help, you don't have to do it alone."

"He said something about someone following us." Kenny spoke up as he played in Lily's hair, sighing into the mess of red and smiling lightly to himself.

" Probably somebody he hired with whatever leverage he could give them." Kyle growled before Stan's hand on his back helped him calm. 

"I should have told Cartman something about liking a little spice on my dessert. Why do I always think of this at the end of the argument?" Kenny mumbled into Lily's hair.

"Remember that one for next time. I'm sure this isn't over yet," she teased, gently patting his chest and letting her eyes close as he played in her hair. "You've got more one-liners in there I'm sure."

Kyle sighed and put his head in his hand, leaning against Stan. He was silent for a moment before he sniffled softly. He took a shaking breath and nodded, just resting on Stan's chest. "There's going to be a lot to do, and my dad is pissed..." He sighed and looked over at him, "But it helps having you guys too..."

Stan blinked and nodded, rubbing his back, " Heh, I can only imagine what he's doing right now, can you just hear him trying to order a sting and your mom talking him out of it?" He played in Kyle's hair after that. "It's okay...do you need a moment? We can go to my nook."

Kyle shook his head with a soft smile. "Heh... ha, fatass knows if he tries anything, my parents will just strip him of magic. He's fighting a losing battle," he said, though it didn't seem to ease his worry. Cartman was a manipulative jerk, he could only imagine what the other boy had in store. "Y-yeah... yeah, I just can't really focus right now..." Kyle muttered, putting his homework aside for now. He'd have to finish it tomorrow between all the ritual spells.

Stan smiled softly and kissed his head, taking off his hat and then pulling Kyle's off too. "Night Kenny, Night Lily, keep it down if you two decide to watch more." Kenny gave him a thumbs up from over the back of the couch and Stan led Kyle to his room. They sat on the bed and Stan just held him. " If you want to let it out you can..." He offered, "We've seen each other cry plenty of times." 

He grimaced at the offer, wanting to hold back and bottle it up so he didn't break lightbulbs or windows with his magic, but he couldn't help it. It also felt safer to cry here with the wards and amulets protecting them. He flung his coat at the wall with all the force he could muster before sighing. "Why... why can't he just leave us alone?" Kyle choked out between angry tears, "We haven't done anything to him, but he cursed Kenny to keep dying and now he's spying on all of us? I just... thought things were supposed to be different."

" I mean...Kenny did beat the shit out of him a few times..." Stan murmured, " That's about it though, I think he just wants attention, if we act interested in his life every once in a while then he won't try again, I guarantee it, besides we totally bailed on him, I mean. He's Cartman, but he's not all horrible all the time." He smiled softly, " We had fun with him too." He held Kyle close. " You and Kenny don't have to talk with him if you don't want to, I'll take one for the team." 

Kyle sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, maybe for you," he muttered, wiping his eyes and trying not to feel like he was weak for crying over a lifelong bully/friend/whatever Cartman was. "I was always the ginger, always the Jew, always the elf, always the butt of the joke for the day." He shifted into Stan's embrace, mostly to hide his face. "We had fun when it was convenient for him. And I don't; want you to go through whatever it is he's planning... and he bailed on us when he went to Utah."

Stan nodded with him, "You're not wrong...and you're not a ginger, you're a daywalker." He hugged him tightly with a little chuckle as he tried to lighten the mood, "You are an elf, but what's bad about that?...At least you didn't get reminded constantly that your dick is the size of a man's arm." He squeezed him a bit and lay down on his side, pulling Kyle in closer. "You're handsome and kind, with a strong sense of right and wrong that has saved my ass a time or two. You're loyal and firey and it's really hot when you lose your temper...sometimes." He smirked, "I mean if your boyfriend and body guard telling you all of this helps anyway." He snickered.

"Ha ha, I forgot to laugh asshole." Kyle muttered before sighing and burying his face in Stan's chest, "And I don't mind being an elf, but Cartman always made it sound like we were garbage compared to humans..." He fell silent then as Stan held him and just listed off the things he liked about him. Tension seemed to melt from Kyle's muscles as he quickly wiped his eyes again. "It does help... just hearing it helps. He always pushes me to anger and then I just get upset and then it's easy to forget I've done anything at all." He paused and sighed slowly, hugging Stan tightly in return. "Thank you, Stan... I love you."

Stan nodded, "You already did so much though. You made South Park a haven remember? Even the humans in the town started to find out and tolerate the magical folk." He smirked, "You and your family did that while my dad ran around pretending to know what he was talking about." Stan grinned and nodded, "I love you too Kyle...don't be so hard on yourself." 

Kyle sighed and nodded, putting his head back a bit so he could look up at Stan. "Yeah... yeah I know. It's just hard not to think..." He trailed off and shook his head, sitting up a bit to kiss Stan. He lingered for a moment before letting his head hit the pillow again. "I... sometimes it just helps hearing all that from you... I know you mean it."

Stan just smiled and wiggled down to Kyle's level to kiss him too. " Yea, you're welcome big Kat." He smirked, running his fingers up and down Kyle's spine. " If you need to sleep or take a nap do it, I'll be right here. I think the MMA gym is closed for the day sadly, otherwise I'd offer to take you there." He knew how worked up Kyle could get and he knew how much better he felt after sleeping or punching it off.

Kyle smiled at the stupid nickname Stan had given him years ago, sighing and settling into Stan's arms. "Yeah, I think... I'm just going to try and sleep," he murmured with a soft huff before closing his eyes. They felt tired from all the emotion and anxiety he'd just gone through. "Thanks Stan..." He murmured, curling into him.

He kissed his head and tucked some of his wild curls behind his pointed ear. " Yea no problem my prince." He gave him a squeeze and put his cheek against the top of his head....like this it was a bit funny to him how tall and lanky Kyle had gotten. Puberty hit the Broflovski brothers like a damn freight train, Kyle grew like a damn tree and Stan watched his friend tower over him before he finally had his last growth spurt. Kyle was still taller, and Stan's feet only reached just above his ankles while Kyle's were beneath his on the bed. At least Stan had height on him in his real form...now that he thought about it though his legs started to hurt but he quickly busied himself with thinking about Kyle, playing with his amulet absently while the other drifted off...

 

Meanwhile Kenny was still cuddling with Lily as they started the second half of the anime. 

" I'm still proud of the cult joke...Also I'm not kidding he totally tried to throw us in lava when we painted him Ginger." Kenny rubbed her back and picked up the playstation controller to skip the opening of the next episode. "Heh, I tried to get Kyle and Stan to rp guy versions of the characters with me, but Stan didn't want to be Ryuko..."

Lily shook her head in disbelief before sighing and watching the episode. "So... why is he allowed to have magic still?" she asked hesitantly, "I know mine comes from my mother but... is he a changeling like me?" She paused and settled in to watch, not fully paying attention with everything else on her mind. 

"It's balance, the humans that can do magic need to be able to because otherwise the veil separating our world from theirs will fall apart." Kenny sighed, "If Cartman loses his magic, then the king and queen have to give it to someone else, and who knows what could happen. So far Cartman has just done these stupid little pranks to rile us up, but he's never done anything serious...except you know, curse me with horrible luck....mostly fatal. As long as my lily survives in front of whatever tree I've planted it in then I come back. I have about...ten lilies around the campus...just in case one gets mowed over or someone decides to pick it. " He shrugged, " I learned from my mistake in Elementary school...I forgot to replant one of my lilies and had to wait to be reborn...it was terrifying...Heaven is nice though."

Lily paused and grimaced a bit. "If only I were human, I could have given you an easy out..." she mused before shaking her head, "It makes sense, it's just... I don't see how someone so horrible deserves keeping such a gift." She cuddled a bit closer before glancing up at him. "Do... do you have to plant it beneath trees? I could always keep one for you as a last resort," she offered with a small smile, "but I... I can only imagine what it's like for you. I'm sorry."

He smiled softly and nodded, " Yea, I mark the tree and then take a clipping of the lily keeping me alive and plant it under the tree....I've never done it any other way though, I mean maybe if you kept one safe and did the same thing for me it would work?" He huffed, " I've never tried it...oh my god could you imagine coming out of a bonsai tree?" He snickered, " Or- or one of those little Japanese maples?"

Lily smiled softly and took his hand to squeeze it gently. "I can't, but I have a few different options. It might be a nice way to keep everything safe... and now with these shields, no one will know where your safest flower is," she offered with a small smile and a kiss to his jaw, "If you're comfortable with it, anyway. I don't want to make you..."

Kenny sighed as she kissed him, "Yea...yea do you want to take a clipping now? Do you have a pot for it?" He sat up so she could really see inside the hole in his back.

Lily nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I have a few spare pots, actually. I-" She immediately stopped as he turned and exposed his back to her. This felt... intimate. Even more so than having sex together or stripping naked for the first time. "Kenny..." she murmured, trying to see how the best way to retrieve a clipping would be. It was as if his ribcage were made of rotting wood, and inside was a softly glowing bright orange lily protected by the ribs and thorny fern. Moss blanketed the inside of his body in patches and lichen in others. She had to be careful of the fern, but it was almost as if it moved slightly out of the way- like it gave her permission to take a clipping. 

"I can give you gloves if you need them..." His tail twitched and trembled. It felt so weird having a hand literally inside you. He flinched after the clipping was taken, not realizing it would hurt until it was already done. The lily flickered and then began to glow again. "Heh, usually I just cough up leaves and seeds, but that felt so weird..." He smirked, "I've never let anyone see that closely before..." 

Lily blushed and held the clipping close. "I... I really appreciate it, Kenny. I know what this means, and I..." She flushed and laughed softly, "God I'm more embarrassed then when we had sex," she admitted with a nervous laugh, "But thank you... I'm... I should take this home and plant it right now."

Kenny smirked, " it's really special..." He smiled at the leaf and bud she'd taken. "Just be gentle with my heart now." He teased, "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" He sat up, already reaching for his jacket.

Lily blushed and nodded, smiling down at the flower that had been her namesake. "I will, Kenny... I promise I'll take good care of it," she said with a small smile. She nodded as she stood, still cradling the flower like a baby. "Yeah, I'd love that. Maybe you can help me plant your heart so it can grow?" she offered with a smile.

Kenny hopped up and pulled the orange jacket on then slipped into his tennis shoes. "Ready?" He held the door for her and out they walked. When they reached the quad, Kenny caught sight of snow falling softly around them. " It's a nice night isn't it?" He stared up at the sky, but there were too many lights to really see the stars. He missed that about South Park sometimes...he glanced at Lily and felt what served as his heartbeat do flips. He flipped up his hood and zipped the jacket all the way up to his nose. "Myea no probmem."

Lily smiled softly, holding the little plant close. "We probably should have done this at my place... I really hope the poor thing won't wilt in the cold..." she murmured before glancing at Kenny. She couldn't help but smile as he pulled his hood up. "You know I can barely understand you like that," she teased with a smile, "Come on, we'll have to play in the snow together soon. We never had anything quite like this in Ireland, and I'll need an experienced Colorado native to show me how it's done!"

Kenny beamed, "Iff hadier fan if looks. An fis keeps heat in. So my plamts don't freeze." He tucked his tail in his pants then followed her along. "I luff snow..." He pulled down his coat a bit to stick his tongue out and catch a snowflake. "First snow of the year, every year we'd chase snowflakes and see how many we could catch." He caught another then pulled up the coat again. "Almoss fere..." Lily shook her head with a smile as he spoke through his muffled jacket. She thought she could translate Kenny by now- she was getting better at hearing his voice through the cloth.

"I love it too... I've only been able to see this much of it a few times in my life, but I'm looking forward to this winter." As they reached her dorm, she led the way inside, bringing him up to her room. She had a few empty pots, but there was one with a Celtic knot design all around the rim. "I was waiting for a special plant to put here. Now I have it," she mused, planting the little lily in the soil with a smile. "I won't let anything happen to it, I promise."

He nodded, " Better not." Kenny beamed and glanced over his shoulder as one of Lily's room mates walked in.

" Oh hey you have a new flower?" She beamed, " It's so cute what's it going to be?"

" It's a lily I got for her." Kenny spoke up. " It should be a tiger lily, but we'll see."

 "Yeah, Kenny brought me it today," she chimed, lifting the pot to show off the little flower.

" Awww, cute, I just came to grab some make up, you two have fun." She waved and disappeared back out into the hall with a compact in hand. Kenny just smirked back at her.

" It looks happy."

She smiled up at Kenny and kissed him softly. "Could that be... because it's with me?" she teased him with another kiss, "Love you, Kenny... did you want to stay for a bit or do you need to go?"

He beamed at the little flower, kissing her back when she came to him. "Maybe..." He ran a hand against her cheek and into her hair as she pressed her lips to his again. He hummed and chased for more, but she was asking questions now. " I can stay..." He glanced around the room, " It looks much bigger from the inside..." He snickered and grinned down at her. " I am also a very big fan of the pot you chose."

Lily smiled and nodded, draping her arms over his neck. "Well... none of my roommates are around. I don't exactly have a door, but... we can still have some fun?" she teased, running a finger down his chest, "I may not be able to literally give you my heart, Kenny, but I'm happy to give you whatever I can. I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life..."

" Heh, you wanna ride cow girl?" He snickered, snorting through his nose like a bull, "Think you can stay on long enough for the buzzer to sound?" He purred at her and put his hands on her waist. He glanced at the open doorway and the hall beyond, with a shrug he turned back to her with a fake gasp. " Oh wait, what's this in my pocket?" He held a condom between his first and middle finger. " Wow, how did that get in there..."

Lily flushed bright red, but she laughed and gently pushed on his chest. "Oh my god, you're such a dork," she said with a soft laugh. She smirked and gently pulled him towards her bed. "Are you always so prepared, or just hopeful?" she teased before pulling him close. "Think you can keep quiet while I go for the world record in bull riding?" She smirked and leaned forward to just barely kiss him, trying to tease. "Or are you going to get us both in trouble?"

" I'd like to say prepared, but hopeful is more accurate." Kenny shrugged, he grinned down at her, sighing and feeling a shiver crawl down his spine. " I can be quiet...I can be real quiet..." He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and barely applied any pressure as she pulled away, enough to where it popped away nicely. " Girl, game on." He snickered, "You challenged the wrong fucking bull." 

***

He unzipped his jacket and put the condom in the window sill next to her bed so he could grab it easily later. "Ooh it's a ribbed one..." He shook himself out of that revelation and pulled off his jacket to flop on the bed, he hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and pulled so the start of his golden happy trail could be seen, he had his knees up and his tail slowly swaying. " Saddle up buttercup."

She laughed and bowed over him, throwing the comforter over them both with a smirk. "How can I saddle up when my bull isn't even warmed up yet?" she teased, bending down to kiss his stomach before she shifted forward so her chest was near his face. "Now... let's see, how do I warm him up again?" she teased, knowing that with Kenny's little thing for her chest, she was (hopefully) teasing him.

" Heh, good point." He curled his tail as she leaned forward, " That is a great way to start." He abandoned his belt loops in favor of wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling against her breast. His lips played over a nipple before his tongue followed and he was gently playing the nub between his teeth. One hand slid down her back and into her pants to grab at her ass while the other took her other breast and fondled it. He slowly guided her into a kneeling position, he was still beneath her, but she was straddling his lap and he was going to town on her boobs. His eyes flashed as he let her fall from his mouth. His tongue ran against her skin before he switched sides. All pretense of play and teasing was quickly gone as he kept working, and she tilted her head back, biting her bottom lip.

"You play dirty, Kenny McCormick," she breathed out before reaching down to keep sliding him out of his pants. The blanket was just barely covering them now- if anyone walked in, it would be more than obvious what was going on.

" Always," He growled, helping her before laying back and taking the condom out of the window. "Wait, wait, shit I didn't bring any lube, do you have like...coconut oil or something? Or burt's bees? Something natural without a whole lot of chemicals so it doesn't sting..." He propped himself up on his elbows. "Shiiiit."

Lily huffed when Kenny mentioned not having lube, drawing him into a kiss to make him quiet down. "Kenny... I'm a girl. If you get me worked up enough, I make plenty of my own," she teased with a smirk, "You don't always need something other than a woman's body." She rolled her hips against his to make a point. "What do you think it means when a woman is getting 'wet'?" she teased, leaning down to kiss him, "Just keep doing what you're doing..."

" I know what it means-" He huffed, about to protest again and make a big dick joke at the same time before she kissed him and he hummed in response. " Yea...sure thing boss lady." Kenny lay back and let her work his pants off. When she came back to him though he traced her body with his fingertips, " I just wanted to try the new stuff I bought...that his and her nonsense." He huffed and stopped talking, now focusing more on movement and being sexy. He arched his back to press his erection against her then opened the condom wrapper with his teeth.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him deeply. She pushed her tongue past his lips and tangled with his before pulling back with a small giggle. "Next time I come and visit, we can use that. This won't be the last time, big bull," she teased with a smirk, only to let out a small gasp as he pressed up against her. She shifted forward so he could put on the condom.

Kenny curled his toes and moaned into her mouth. "Yea...heh I'm ready..." He put his hands up as he finished with the condom. "No hands." He put his behind his head. "Okay wait one hand." He loved feeling her fingers splayed out on his chest. He held her hand there, "Heh like a real rodeo...ready?" He waited for her to sit up then repositioned beneath her. "Take your mark, cowgirl..." He whispered, curling his tail around his own leg.

Lily smiled and shook her head at his antics, but she just placed her hand right on his chest where he wanted it and took her 'mark' by hovering her hips over his erection. "I'm ready... the question is whether or not you are," she teased before slowly sinking down onto him. She sighed as she felt him with every inch she sank down, arching back to give him a little bit of a show as she sighed and tightened herself around him.

After a moment like that, she began to move her hips. It was slow at first, almost teasing, but she couldn't keep that pace for long- she wanted to go faster and harder as much as he did.

He bit his lip to keep from moaning, following her lead with his hips before slowly beginning to speed up. He put his free hand on her knee while the other held her hand against his chest. He locked eyes with her one more time before his lids fluttered shut and he focused on her. He rocked up inside her, arching his back and angling his hip just the right way to feel her whole body tense and relax in time with his rhythm. He grunted softly with each thrust and started to breathe her name.

Lily let him guide the pace for now, and she would have lied if she said she didn't want it faster anyway. He was keeping mostly quiet except for the little chant of her name, and she bit her lip to keep from shouting too loudly. She just groaned instead, tilting her head back and sighing out his name with a little hiccup of breath as he hit the right spot. She wiggled down and tried to tense around him, to give him a little more friction and feel the ribs of the condom.

He smirked up at her, able to open his eyes again and watch her. "God damn you're so hot, Lil..." He watched her move, the expressions she made ~~the way her tits bounced~~ her wings, and her hair moving in time. He paused a moment- wings...the white streetlight outside cast them in silver like a sheer curtain fluttering behind her. "Lily..." He breathed, laying his head back on the pillow, his hands still on her thighs and moving up her legs. "oh...fuck Lily..." He arched his back and rolled his hips into hers again.

Lily smirked and bent down to whisper into his ear. "Don't you forget it," she teased with a smirk before rolling her hips and spreading her wings wide as she sighed. "Oh Kenny..." She curled her fingers against his chest and bent again to kiss him.

Kenny didn't want it to end but he was so close, and he could feel her getting there too, and just before he released he could hear the door open, he glanced up at Lily with wide eyes then pulled her down beside him and giving one last enthusiastic thrust, cumming into the condom before snickering at her. He kissed her head and huffed, "If you need more time I'm told my fingers are pretty magical." He whispered in her ear.

Lily gasped and dropped down on top of him, folding her wings against her back and pulling the blankets close as she pretended to just be cuddling with him. She paused and giggled softly, kissing him. "I'm not going to say no..." she teased with a smirk. She shifted closer to kiss him again. "Then we'll have to figure out how to sneak you out of here."

He smirked and shrugged, " I can go out the window, or sneak away as a mouse or something. I have my methods." He first sat up and glanced around, tying off the condom as he removed it then tossing it in the trashcan beside her bed, " I'll get rid of it when I leave." He promised, now sliding his hand between them, " Yea you weren't done yet were you?" He started kissing her shoulder then made his way up her neck, along her jaw and back to her lips.

"I'm sure you do," she teased with a little giggle, but she tried to keep quiet, hearing her roommate shuffling around in the other room. She smiled as he slid his hand between them, shifting closer and shaking her head. "No, I wanted more... I always want more from you Kenny," she teased with a soft smirk before kissing him as his lips met hers.

Kenny kept kissing her to keep her quiet while his fingers worked on helping her finish. Thankfully for him she was a multiple orgasm kind of girl, so once on top and once off his fingers he was sure would be enough for the night. He sighed against her skin once she relaxed and brought his fingers to his lips, smirking as he stuck them in his mouth and sucked them clean. "Like candy." He grinned and sat up, stretching and shaking out his hair, the orange lily in his back cast a soft orange glow against the wall behind him. " So...hide my clothes under your bed and I'll sneak back to my dorm?" He teased, kissing her forehead. " I love you, Lil."

Lily gently smacked his chest when he stuck his fingers back into his mouth. She was smirking though, shifting close. "I'll bring you your clothes in the morning," she teased softly, sighing as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too. I can't wait until we can actually live together..."

He grinned and nodded, " Then I won't have to sneak out." He cracked his neck then shifted into a little blond rat. Ginger as the pet stores would call them. He made a little squeak and climbed up on her pillow to press his nose to her cheek before racing out of her area and then under the door of the dorm room itself. Once he was outside he ran as fast as his little rat legs could carry him until he slid underneath the door to his shared dorm with Kyle and Stan. Both of whom seemed to already be asleep.

Awesome.

He shifted, feeling a bit free walking around the dorm naked before he moved back to his part of the dorm and put a pair of boxers on. _Made it safely ;3_

_Glad to hear it <3 Love you handsome._

_Love you too_


End file.
